Hounds
by nanni03
Summary: A new world with drones that scan to tell a normal person from those who wish to do harm or are broken. In this new world the detectives who hunt those who do not wish to be part of this new world work with caught criminals called hounds. Together will true evil be removed from this world. Took Inuyasha and put them in a world like in Psycho Pass. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**So I do not own the names or the basic idea from Inuyasha or Psycho pass. I do like this idea and wanted to share hope you like it.**

This world has grown for smart men and women have given us so much. The best/worst thing to date is a new system that helps us know those who want to cause harm. This system reads your mind and then shows what you are thinking. It gives a Psycho reading in colors, from clear to red. If you give red you are deemed broken and taken away so to not hurt those around you. Now many feel safer with it, but for those who work with the system know that its just a big pain in the ass. This system can flag young ones as criminals and they get locked up.

This world has also found that the great detectives work even better with the criminals who where put into the red. They help to hunt down those like them. These criminals are known as hounds. They are given a job and freedom outside jail and the isolation rooms as long as they work and do as they are told.

Inside the CIA those who work find the worst of the worst and so far the world feels safer because of it.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk his screen open to cases that fit his talents. He was a top detective and went after the worst of the worst. He was about to move to another file when his phone went off.

"The is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Hey she found his hide out." The voice on the other end spoke.

Sesshomaru got into his car and drove deep into the dark streets. This was where many hid from the drones who scanned. Sesshomaru saw his partner's car and parked.

"Why are you out here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru spoke.

A tall man stood in a black suite his long white hair up in a pony tail.

"I lost her for a moment but that monster is in this building and I think he might have another girl." Inuyasha spoke as he loaded his gun.

"This suspect stopped taking his medication two months ago then ran into the dark streets. He told his doctors how he wanted to see what the insides of a girl looked like." Sesshomaru spoke reading the file on his small tablet.

A dirty man smiles in the dark as a young girl sits on the floor tears running down her face.

"Soon I will see if you are truly beautiful inside as you are outside." The man spoke as he pulled out a long knife.

"Please no." The girl started to cry.

The man was standing and was moving closer to the girl when a figure walked passed the door. The man was sure it was a girl and he giggled two would be just as fun as one.

In the dark hall the man slowly followed what looked like a blonde girl in a short skirt walking down the hall.

"Are you lost my dear." The man spoke trying to sound normal.

"My friend she came in here and then I heard her scream." The girl turned as she spoke. The girl had deep blue eyes as she tried to look brave.

"Maybe you heard one of the monsters in the darkness. Let me help you out." The man spoke as he reached out and took hold of the girl. "You think this little trick would get me to walk out to your hounds."The man spoke harsher as she then took the girl by the hair. "You will die as your hound waits for orders." The man started to laugh as he pulled the knife to the girl's waist.

"I never said I was the detective after you." The girl spoke and before the man knew what was going on she pulled out her own knife and plunged it into his side.

The man jumped back a knife in his side. He was turning red in the face as he ran and knocked the girl to the ground.

"Cute! Your going to die you sweet detective." The man screamed as he swung his knife cutting the girl's cheek.

"This is getting old." The girl spoke as she then moved her hips. The man went to the side then in a blink of an eye the girl had her legs around his neck. "Listen to me I am no detective...I am a hound." The girl started to squeeze harder.

"Kagome release him." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome let her legs open as the man started to breathe once more. He stood his eyes crazy. Kagome sat on the floor as Inuyasha got ready to take the man.

"I will not be locked up. I will see what a woman's true beauty looks like." The man howled as he took his knife once more.

"Idiot." Kagome spoke as she watched a bullet enter his head and he fell to the ground.

"Calling headquarters. This is group 1 suspect stopped had to use deadly force call in the drones to clear scene." Sesshomaru closed his radio as Kagome stood.

"Why the hell did you come in here alone?" Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome was playing with her wrist watch.

"He was a womanizer and on edge I was perfect. It's not my fault your little brother can't keep up." Kagome spoke as she started to hit buttons and her short skirt turned to shorts. Her bra turned to a blue shirt and her blonde hair went raven black. "He had that poor girl tired to the ground he was about to make his first cut.I wasn't going to let that happen." Kagome stood her long hair falling to the middle of her back.

"We need to get this victim to a hospital have her scanned." Inuyasha spoke holding a young lady who was cold and out cold.

Kagome sat in the small white room of the hospital waiting as the young girl was being checked out.

"Well she seems to be okay her mind needs some therapy but she should be able to join back up with her normal job in about a week." The doctor spoke.

"That's good if that monster had done anything she may not have been able to go back." Kagome spoke as she started to stand.

"It's sweet that a young detective like you wanted to wait and see if she was okay." The doctor spoke as Kagome was heading for the door.

"Ha! No detective cares what happens to a victim. I'm a hound I just needed to make sure she didn't end up like me." Kagome spoke before walking out the door and into two detectives.

"There you are hound time to report to the main cell." One man said about to reach for the girl.

"I can walk my self." Kagome slid missing the man and walked out and into a large van and sat down as the doors shut.

"Look at this place. He was all about what was inside a female." Inuyasha spoke as he moved more photos of naked women to the side.

"Kagome said his place would show he had lost control about three months ago when his drugs started to weaken. Here we go a journal. Damn I hate this but she was right he started to write about three and a half months ago that he felt off but he never thought about telling his doctors. Then he writes on how he will not go back on his drugs and then his plan to run to the dark streets." Sesshomaru tossed the book to the floor.

"Man if she wasn't well you know a crazy she would be one great detective." Inuyasha spoke as he finally found what they were looking for.

"She still makes a better detective than most." Sesshomaru spoke as they as they started to walk out and into the car.

The two drove to a large blue building till they came to a large gate. A drone stopped the two then after a quick scan let them pass. Once the two parked they found two large men waiting for them.

"That hound was out and about without you two." One man said.

"She went to check on the victim for us so we could get some of the man's papers to show his family." Inuyasha spoke rolling his eyes.

"That girl is deadly and should be kept on a tight leash." The other man spoke.

"Kagome is not a dog and she does nothing that makes her a danger to anyone she is not hunting." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked inside.

"I'll head to the holding cell she should be there by now." Inuyasha spoke as he headed down the hall leaving Sesshomaru to walk to a little room where a mother and father were waiting.

"So you shot his hand Sango?" Kagome asked her head hanging upside down from the bench.

"No I was going to shot the target in the shoulder he got in the way and so they put me here till he gives his statement." Sango answered.

Kagome smiled as Sango sat on the floor in her tight black pants and tight white shirt. Her brown hair up in a bun her brown eyes glaring.

"Come on it's funny you little miss gun expert shot your handler." Kagome started to laugh.

"Yea I guess so but it's still that womanizers' fault." Sango smiled as she stretched out. "So what did you do? I mean the brothers rarely toss you in here." Sango looked up to see a smile on Kagome's upside down face.

"They didn't put me here. Those two who seem to follow us thought I went rouge when I went to check on the victim without the boys." Kagome smiled as she could hear two men yelling back and forth.

"Get in there Mukotsu. Next time you disobey you might just lose your job." The man laughed as he tossed the short round man into the holding cell with the girls.

"Oh come now Mukotsu what were you doing this time?" Sango spoke as Mukotsu stood staring at them.

"He was teasing me. He said that he had a hostage and that she was just in her underpants then told me to stand down." Mukotsu spoke rubbing his hands together.

"I don't send you cases with girls you know that. Stop acting like a fool all that man wants is to send you to a cell where you never get out." Kagome spoke looking over at Mukotsu.

"I wont go back. I will die before I go back and I will take him with me if I have too." Mukotsu spoke his voice low.

Kagome watched the man who she knew as secret gun lover burning with hate.

"Calm down no one wants to go into a hole all you can do is try and get along with your handler." Kagome spoke calmly and very sweetly.

"If I didn't know what you could do to me I would do things to you in your sleep." Mukotsu spoke. Kagome glared at the man before tossing a small sharp metal object at his leg.

Mukotsu didn't have time to move as the sharp edge cut into his leg. He cursed the world as he took to stopping the bleeding. Kagome smiled as she thought about what her scan would read now.

"Come on let her out. Look she wasn't off doing anything she was making sure the victim was okay. Don't make me go get Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was now yelling at another guard as Kagome got ready to sit up.

'That was faster than I thought. Inuyasha why aren't you taking to the parents of the criminal. I hear that the mom is a big time judge or something?" Kagome spoke as Inuyasha came to the bars.

"You know him he was red when he found out those two locked you up again, I was sent to get you out." Inuyasha glared at the girl.

"Oh you care too." Kagome spoke with a large grin.

"Hows the girl?" Inuyasha spoke while waiting on the big boss.

"Seems she will be able to go back to work her scan showed the damage was fixable no red." Kagome answered as she watched Inuyasha twitch a little.

"Speaking of scans what did your last one say?" Inuyasha spoke as Kagome froze.

"If you want to know look it up I never ask I just walk in and if I walk out I know I did good." Kagome spoke as she started to lay back down.

Inuyasha was still waiting when he saw the big boss walking with two other figures and part of him started to curse inside his head.

"Okay Inuyasha explain to me why a level twelve hound was alone in a hospital room." The boss spoke as he turned and stared into Kagome's eyes.

"She had no gun and Sesshomaru wanted someone to be with the girl while she was looked over." Inuyasha answered.

"Then why not you?" The boss turned now facing Inuyasha.

"I scare most victims they always think Sesshomaru or I are the hound and that makes their psycho rating go higher and sometimes into the red. Kagome looks sweet and most are in shock when she tells them she is the real hound. Kagome was given orders to be with the girl." Inuyasha stood his ground.

"Well then I see looks like you two locked her up for no reason and since she was good and just came in she can go home for the night." The boss spoke waving his card and the door opened.

Kagome could see the look on Sango's face as she stood. She walked through the scanner that read her id bracelet and then walked next to Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha started to walk when the two men walked by and around the corner.

"I'm gong to go in and see how it's going with the family. You just wait here." Inuyasha walked inside a small door where Kagome could hear a crying mother.

Kagome was about to take a seat when the two men reached from a dark corner and pulled her into a dark room. Kagome turned to open the door but found it was being held shut. Kagome wanted to yell at the jerks but then she heard Sesshomaru and that's when she realized she was in the quite room where she could hear and see what was going on in the next room. Kagome knew she was stuck so sat in a chair and watched.

Sesshomaru was waiting for the mother to stop crying once more. When Inuyasha walked into the room and gave him a nod that told him Kagome was out.

"Now back to what we were talking about. Your son about three months ago started to notice that something was off. He hid it from his doctors and then finally he stopped taking his medicine. This seems to have lead to him running to the dark streets." Sesshomaru looked up at the judge who's tears where running down her face.

"His job...they scan how did he get missed?" The mom spoke her husband holding her hand.

"They do but it's every six months unless they show signs. Your son ran away the day before the six month scan and no one saw anything off about him till that day. He tried for about a month to get a target but the girls were able to get away and we had no way of tracking him down." Sesshomaru took a breathe he knew what was next.

"Why did he have to die if we had just brought him home put him back on his medicine." The father spoke.

"He had a woman tired up...he was about to cut her open when we were able to... our hound got him away from her." Sesshomaru hated using that word but he never told Kagome's name to those she had to kill or helped kill.

"This hound I hear was a girl. How is she able to face such things?" The mother asked.

"She is very calm and collective her goal was hoping to get him under control but when we had him he pulled out a large knife ready to cut her and us into pieces I had no choice." Sesshomaru spoke.

"You shot our son...well at lest it was fast. We thank you for what you tried." The father spoke as the two started to stand up.

:::::::

Kagome could see the sadness on th parents then the door behind her opened. Kagome turned and walked out and was going to wait in the dark when the mother walked into her.

"Oh my miss I'm sorry." The mother spoke.

Kagome froze then bowed it was what a hound was to do. The mother was in shock as she saw the bracelet and she realized this lovely looking girl was a hound.

"Are you the one who tried to bring my son in?" The mother watched Kagome stand.

"Yes." Kagome answered.  
"You... why should you get to live when he died. You are no better than he was." The mother lost it and slapped Kagome.

Sesshomaru walked out as the mother hit Kagome and he ran and took the mother by the hand.

"Please let me lead you out. Again I am very sorry for this." Sesshomaru could see tears in Kagome's eyes as he spoke.

Once Sesshomaru had the parents down the hall Inuyasha ran over to Kagome as a large bruise was appearing on her face.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha was about to say more.

"It's fine I am only a hound no better then those I catch she had every right to hate me. She needed to hit someone why not a hound?" Kagome started to walk off. Inuyasha stood there this was one part of their job he hated.

Kagome was walked to her small apartment by a few drones then left alone as the door locked till morning. Kagome took in her little space she had pictures of her past and little things like that.

"This day sucked." Kagome spoke as she went to her bed and laid down.


	2. Candy and Hank

**THANKS FOR READING i DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR PSYCHO PASS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

True darkness cannot be destroyed. The scanners can be tricked and evil can live on...

Kagome woke to her loud alarm clock going off. She waited till finally she was wide awake. As she turned her lights on she felt the early morning air coming in through the small crack in her window. She smiled as she could hear the other hounds starting to wake up around her in their rooms.

The building was made for the hounds. Kagome knew many of the hounds inside this building tired to attack each other at night but her room stayed safe no one was brave or stupid enough to try taking her on.

Kagome sat at her little table eating her morning meal when her TV started to flash.

"Turn on." Kagome spoke as the screen came to life. Kagome could see a small body being taking into a van and drones all over the place.

Voice on TV: The father is said to have snapped and after chasing the little girl around their home caught her and tossed her out the window. The mother at the time was at work and was called when neighbors called her in. Mother states that her husband was fine when she left and is heart broken over what has happened to her only child.

Kagome took another bite as she listen to more reports. Kagome then pulled out her tablets and with fast flying fingers was pulling up the family records. Kagome was reading them over when she heard her door unlock and a knock at the door.

"It's fine come on in." Kagome spoke as she read over the family files.

"I see you are already looking up the target." Inuyasha spoke as he saw the TV on and Kagome's tablets on the table.

"I figured if the alarm on the TV was going off you wanted me to know what we were looking for. So the mother says there was no signs right?" Kagome was now looking at Sesshomaru who was pouring himself a cup of her coffee.

"That's what she told the police who first showed up. She says he takes drugs that keep his stress levels down. Then she started saying she thinks maybe he wasn't taking it. The more she thinks about it the more she remembers little things that were off. She is now saying maybe she shouldn't have left her daughter alone with him. It says in the file that this couple has been known to fight. They had the little girl five years ago but the fighting only got worse. This says that a couple who lived next door also fought and broke up around the time the child was born." Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as Inuyasha spoke.

Voice on TV: The suspect was last seen taking off into dark street with a gun and a long sword.

Kagome shook her head as she pulled her tablet and pulled up a number that she then dialed on Sesshomaru's phone that he put on the table.

"Hey Sango ...yea I know you don't have to be in till later but this dad just killed his kid...yes he's horrible but he's got a gun and I thought you could back me up...great Sesshomaru will get everything in order be ready in like ten minutes." Kagome spoke then hung up the phone handing it back to Sesshomaru.

"So they still wont let you guys call out from the phones in your rooms." Inuyasha spoke as he sat on the couch.

"Nope. We can get calls though." Kagome was cleaning up her plates and reached out for Sesshomaru's coffee cup. Sesshomaru handed it over with a smile.

:::::::::::::

Kagome sat in a van with Sango who was putting her guns together.

"Come on tell me what you think led to this?" Sango spoke as she placed a pistol in her belt.

"The kid wasn't his...the wife probably was a cheat and was able to keep it a secrete. The man has issues with stress and I bet anger too. I bet she knew he wasn't taking the drugs and was hoping he would take his own life then she could go to her lover and show him their child. He probably lost control and found out that the daughter he thought was his the symbol of the love he had with his wife was a lie. He took the one thing his wife loved and killed it." Kagome spoke as she felt her knife strapped to her leg.

::::::::::::::::

Miroku smiled his hand wrapped, his short black hair made his face shine in his black suit.

"So you got in the middle of Sango and her target. Miroku you are the biggest fool around." Inuyasha laughed

"Yeah I know. Sango really isn't that bad I mean her scans are like in the blue but because of her gun control and the fact that she was thinking about shooting three people she got labeled broken." Miroku stretched his legs out as he spoke.

"Boys get into the game this suspect is armed and is off his drugs." Sesshomaru spoke as he checked his gun.

The boys waited as a van appeared and parked. The back door opened and Sango walked out first. Kagome was next as she was moving her clothing tablet till she was in a black shirt and jeans. Kagome was about to talk when a voice yelled behind her.

"Please bring him back alive. I need to know why he lost it. I need to know why he would hurt our little girl." The wife of the suspect was crying out grabbing Kagome.

"We will do what we can to bring him in alive but if he tries to kill us we will fight back." Sesshomaru spoke, as Kagome bowed to the wife.

"Your a hound? Don't kill him...monsters... you hounds are just killers who found a way to keep killing." The wife spit on Kagome as she ran to Sesshomaru she looked the tall man over and Kagome saw that part of her that was nothing but a slut. "Oh sir please save him from himself so he can get help." The wife was now holding tight to Sesshomaru as she spoke.

"We will do our best." Sesshomaru spoke then waved Kagome and Sango on.

Kagome walked over to the table where Inuyasha had set up a small base where he was trying to figure out where the suspect had gone.

"Sango lets go." Kagome spoke as she started for the dark building ahead of them.

"Wait up take Inuyasha as back up." Sesshomaru spoke pulling himself free of the wife. "Keep those mics on so we can hear whats going on. If we need to rush in to help we will." Sesshomaru watched the light in Kagome's eyes grow brighter then she turned to head in.

A very sad looking mad sits in the dark holding his shotgun waiting for the hounds to come. He looked around and could see that though it was very dark he could make out shadows. He would take as many of them out before he was brought down he would show that woman.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome entered the building first with Sango then Inuyasha. Kagome waited then stopped.

"Okay Sango walk along the darkest part of the walls and set up he has to be in the last room on this floor its right before the stairs. Inuyasha stay out of sight and back me up." Kagome took to her watch and with a button she was in a bright yellow shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked as she loaded her gun with darts.

"If he can see me maybe I can talk him into your shot and we can bring him in." Kagome spoke before she started to walk.

"This is nuts. Kagome you should stay out of sight like we are." Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand.

"He will only attack the darkness." Kagome started to walk leaving the two to fall back in with the darkness.

The man sat his gun waiting all he needed was a target. He was still looking into the dark hall when he heard people smiled as he waited for the dark to move but froze when he saw a yellow shirt.

"Stop right there detective." The man yelled as Kagome came into sight. While the man was focused on Kagome Sango moved in the shadows and was able to get a spot facing the door but any closer and she would be seen. Inuyasha moves behind a small pillar where he could see what was going on.

"I'm right here. Now why don't you come out into the hall so we can talk." Kagome spoke calmly as she stood in the hall.

"Why should I just walk into your little trap detective? I doubt your all alone." The man yelled staying behind the door.

"Look I'll walk you out here into the hall where we can talk if I am in the way no one can get you." Kagome spoke as she could see Sango climbing up onto a support beam.

"Sounds fine." The man spoke and Kagome walked to the door.

Inuyasha waited and while Kagome was in front of the door placed a camera onto the wall that was connected to a video set outside for Sesshomaru.

:::::::::

Sesshomaru watched Kagome leading the suspect out into the open hall where there was nothing to help the other two sneak up on him. Kagome stood tall and was now backing up as the suspect was raising his gun.

"Oh shit what did this girl get into now." Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled up the line to Inuyasha.

::::::::::::::::

Kagome was now backing up as the man before her was pulling his gun.

"She said that was wrong my drugs were working fine. She picked up my last medication herself. I told the doctors and they made them stronger." The man was turning red as he talked.

"Okay so you were still taking your drugs. You saw your doctors so why did you kill your little girl?' Kagome spoke something was off.

"She was a symbol of our love she said it all the time. I couldn't go on if my little girl was the symbol that my wife never loved me. I...wouldn't let her think of anyone else asher father but me." The man was now crying as he raised the gun. "Now I will make sure your hounds kill me for killing their detective." The man was now laughing.

"Who said I was a detective. I am the hound." Kagome took a step back ready to attack.

"Your a hound. What they sent a level three to keep me busy while you have like a level ten hid in the shadows to take me out." The man was laughing when something in the shadows move and he turned to that. "Found you." The man spoke as he took aim.

Kagome knew who moved and she saw that he was in danger. Kagome wasted no time and as the gun was about to go off she kicked the gun up. As the gun went off Kagome had the gun in the air holding the suspect at bay.

"Looks like this hound can fight." The man spoke trying to pull the gun down again.

::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru and Miroku watched as Inuyasha tried to move to the next pillar but then the suspect saw him and his gun went off. Inuyasha pulled back as he held his shoulder.

"Damn it." Sesshomaru spoke as he took to his commutator. "Sango which bullets." Sesshomaru ordered as Miroku was getting drones ready.

"No. Let Kagome try. Inuyasha isn't hurt that bad." Sango answered and Sesshomaru felt his anger grow.

"This is an..." Sesshomaru felt Miroku pull on his shoulder.

"Let them try Kagome seems to be getting close look the gun is already on the floor." Miroku spoke as he pointed to the video. Inuyasha was waving them to stand down.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome felt her hands starting to give as she tried to keep the shotgun in the air. Kagome let one hand go and in a flash she pulled her knife and stabbed the man in the hand. He howled in pain as he dropped the gun. Kagome kicked the gun into the dark where Inuyasha was now hidden once more.

"You stupid girl. Your fast but a little hound like you wont stop me. I will die and be with my daughter. That evil women will never win!" The man yelled as he took his sword.

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood she turned her radio up.

"Sango." Kagome spoke as she could see the man before her losing it with every minute.

"Two meters." Sango answered.

Kagome felt the dread inside her but she knew how to get the suspect into place. Kagome stood her ground and hoped that she didn't miss.

"You stupid idiot. I am no low hound. You dare to tell me who I am when you are nothing but a monster who killed a little girl. You sit here and blame everyone but yourself. You are the monster here!" Kagome yelled at the man and a part of her jumped this was a dangerous move.

The man started to shake and pulled his sword and started to run at Kagome. Kagome did not move or attempt to get out of the why as the sword entered her in the lower gut. Kagome let the whole sword enter her then while face to face with the fallen man she smiled.

"I am Kagome level twelve hound. This is over now." Kagome spoke as she took hold of the man and in one move sent him flying behind her.

The man landed and just got back up about to charge her again when he felt what he thought was a bug bite his neck then fell to the ground a dart in his neck.

Sesshomaru watched in horror as the sword entered his hound's body. He then watched her toss him right into Sango's target range. The man then fell over as the dart hit his neck and Miroku sent in the drones. Sesshomaru and Miroku following right behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome woke in a van heading to the hospital Inuyasha above her his shoulder wrapped up. Kagome was going to move when the pain from her gut caused her to stop.

"Come on now that wound is huge. Your lucky to be alive. If he had gone to the left or right you might be in the ground." Inuyasha spoke rubbing his shoulder."Thanks for saving my life. I thought I could get a better shot from the other pillar how did he see me?" Inuyasha spoke looking to the side.

"He saw the flash of that stupid belt of yours. It was too high to be a rat so he had to figure it was a human. No worries it gave me a chance to get that gun out of his hands at any rate." Kagome spoke as she fought the pain.

"Come on guys give her some kind of pain killer." Inuyasha spoke to the man next to him.

"You know the rules we cannot give hounds any kind of painkiller till we see a doctor." The man answered as he pulled out a chart and went to writing.

"It's fine. Inuyasha call your brother make sure he gets the suspects pills before the wife. She is behind this, she was sure he would take his life the daughter was never thought to be in danger. The man was pushed over the edge and it needs to be seen." Kagome spoke looking up.

"Yea he said the same thing and went to go get them. He also ordered a blood test on the little girl." Inuyasha spoke as Kagome fought back tears of pain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome woke once more in a white room she was hooked up to tubes and machines and finally she couldn't feel her wound.

"Your a fool." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru next to her.

"No more death...not if I could stop it." Kagome spoke back.

"The drugs are fakes. The suspect was taking his pills like he was told he even saw his doctor we have all the videos of it and his blood shows he's been taking the fakes. The wife was seen on tape picking up his last dose that was to be stronger but they are weaker than his original dose. We are going to wait for the blood work on the little girl." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I bet she wont be his. He also probably killed her before tossing her out the window . He does love that girl but once off his drugs couldn't live with the idea of her not being his or her going on calling someone else dad. He is wrong but I would bet money that woman is behind it all." Kagome spoke as she started to sit up. Kagome froze when she moved wrong and then found a pair of hands helping her sit up.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome sit then sat and talked with her about ideas that he only liked to talk to her about. He was lost in the talks when the door opened.

"There you are you old dog." Miroku spoke Sango right behind him.

"Don't act like I'm like you I told you all where to find me when you had any news." Sesshomaru answered as he sat up.

"We got the blood results back the little girl...her father was the neighbor. We have the suspect on his drugs and he's about ready to wake up." Sango spoke looking over at Kagome.

"Call in the wife we need to get down to how this ended a little girl's life." Sesshomaru spoke getting up.

As the group walked out Kagome started to close her eyes for the doors would lock and only a nurse or doctor would come check on her every few hours.

:::::::::::::::

The wife known as Candy walked into the interview room where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting. Candy was in a short black dress her hair pulled up. She smiled softly as she sat down.

"Thank you for coming down." Sesshomaru spoke opening a file.

"Well I was at a friend's house and they told me I should get this over with. When can I see my poor husbands body." Candy spoke about to cry.

"Your husband isn't dead. Our hounds were able to bring him in alive like you asked. We have some questions of our own now." Inuyasha spoke making Candy stop crying and look up in shock.

"He's alive...but he was shooting at you and your hounds. He clearly lost it and killed my sweet little girl." Candy looked over at Inuyasha.

"Clearly something was wrong with him and we needed to figure that out. We need to ask you again was your husband taking his drugs?" Sesshomaru cut in bringing Candy to focus on him.

"I told the others I don't remember him taking anything for at lest a month. He says he told his doctor that he felt off. He was acting so strange but I never thought this would happen." Candy placed her head on the table.

"We have some problems with that. We got his drugs and they have been changed. We also know he has been taking these fake drugs for they showed up in his blood work. We also have a problem with your daughter. Her father is not your husband." Sesshomaru spoke slowly as Candy started to shake.

"He...he was never my first choice but when you think that you may never find someone you take what you can get. He is nothing but a hot mess who climbed on and then rolled off. No passion no love. I did fall in love with my new man and yes I was sure that my daughter was my lover not my husband's but he lost his job. My husband believed that our little Misty was a sign that I loved him. He gave her everything and since he had the money I let it be while I stayed with my lover on the side. He left me no choice all he had to do was kill himself and it all would be fine." Candy gave it all up and started to cry.

Kagome was given permission to walk the hospital and while she walked she stayed to a small area where few where so she didn't have to bow.

"There you are." Kagome turned as Sesshomaru appeared in his street clothes.

"I needed some air. So I hear that Candy confessed to causing her husband to fall." Kagome sat down as she looked out the window.

"She did. I wonder if you could help me with something? The husband his name is Hank we are going to give him a chance to work in the department as a level two. I think you should talk to him about it and about his daughter." Sesshomaru stood he knew that he was asking a lot of his hound.

Kagome walked into a room where two guards stood outside. Inside was the man who killed his daughter and attacked her.

"Why...you let me live after everything I did." Hank spoke and Kagome could tell the drugs were working once more.

"The whole scene was off. I didn't want you to die until we knew what was going on. My hunch was right your wife was changing your drugs in hopes you would take your own life. Your daughter she just figured was just going to be the one to find you." Kagome spoke as she sat down in a chair next to Hank.

"She never loved me. She only wanted me for the money I was bringing in. Oh my Misty I loved her so much why would I do this to my little girl." Hank started to cry as he spoke of his daughter.

"When you were talking to me it sounded like when you aren't medicated you wouldn't leave her with her mom. You didn't want another man to take your place in her eyes." Kagome spoke placing a hand on Hank's.

"I...I am nothing but a monster. You seem so normal for a hound." Hank now was looking at Kagome.

"Hounds are two things. Those who were red longer than needed but as a hound given a chance to reenter the world. Then those who are labeled broken. Those who are broken sometimes really aren't and so we work as hounds till we die or truly lose it." Kagome spoke looking at her bracelet.

"My daughter will be mine forever but I need to know was she my blood daughter?" Hank looked at Kagome who shook her head. "I knew that somewhere. So what will happen to me now?" Hank looked at Kagome and for the first time the wound he caused.

"My handler wants to give you a chance to still be in this world. You can join us hounds and work outside live in the apartment with other hounds. The only other option will be jail." Kagome spoke as Hank looked at her.

"When do I have to chose?" Hank asked.

"Whenever a state prosecutor shows up." Kagome answered then got up her time was up as there was a knock on the door. She smiled and spoke once more before leaving. "Hounds aren't that bad. Most of us are normal people who lost our way once and didn't get help in time."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome walked slowly back to her room where she was about to sit down on her bed.

"Look who got hurt." Kagome looked to the dark shadows to find her worst nightmare.

"Go away Juromaru don't you have your own hound to keep tabs on?" Kagome sat she finally learned the names of the two detectives that seemed to always pop up when she was alone.

"Oh but I wanted to talk to you about something. You know my partner right Kageromaru. He was following our hound after a suspect when he was attacked. Our hound froze letting him get hurt pretty bad. He's now in the room right next door and when I found out you where here I had to make sure you couldn't do anything to him." Juromaru spoke getting closer to Kagome.

"You wont have to worry about your partner, Kagome is going home to heal." Sesshomaru spoke as he appeared in the doorway.

Juromaru stood then just walked out the room he had no more need to be there if Sesshomaru was back.

Kagome sat as Sesshomaru walked up and handed her a piece of paper. Kagome looked down and saw that she was going home but under Sesshomaru's care.

"Lets get out of this place Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke as he helped Kagome up.

"Thank you." Kagome spoke as she walked outside and into Sesshomaru's car.


	3. Rest?

**Thank you for reading this is darker than most but its in my head and needs to get out.**

We hounds aren't all bad but there are those who trick the system.

Inuyasha was at his desk pulling up files and then looking for new ones. He was deep in thought when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to find Shippo the lab rat standing there.

"It must be big if you came out of your cave." Inuyasha snapped as he turned to the boy.

"I heard you were asking about Kagome's scans. I have here all her scans and I bet you want to see them." Shippo smiled as Inuyasha took the files from his hand.

"Wont they lock you up for this?" Inuyasha spoke before opening the file.

"I am the lab hound and the best at that. They wont find out that I took the file for about two years and by then it wont matter." Shippo laughed before heading out.

Inuyasha was left alone with a file on his hound. He had grown to care for Kagome as a little sister. He opened the file and went pale her file was showing scans of clear and blue. Even after a couple of jobs her scans were as a normal person. Inuyasha was lost she was a broken hound, broken hounds never scanned normal.

"What are you looking at?" Sesshomaru spoke breaking Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Kagome's scans...have you looked at these?" Inuyasha said turning to his brother.

"I have not but I am sure I could guess. I can not bring myself to see her scans when I would bet they are better than mine. She is not a monster but whatever happened in her past marked her as broken." Sesshomaru sat down as he thought about the file in his brother's hand. "Burn that before anyone finds it." Sesshomaru spoke before turning to his computer.

Kagome was on her couch the television on but she wasn't really watching. She switched to the news and stopped for a moment as a man was being walked to a van while a small building behind him was in flames. Kagome reached for her phone stopping as she realized she couldn't call out when she saw below that a cell phone with a note.

:Hey thought you would need this while you stayed at home.:

Kagome smiled at the note left by Sesshomaru as she started to dial his office number.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru answered the phone.

"Turn on your television." Kagome spoke on the other end.

Sesshomaru turned his screen on and there was a story of a man who set fire to a small building.

"This is bad." Sesshomaru spoke to the phone.

"Oh it gets better. That is Naraku his father is a senator and I bet he will try and get him put into the hound's program." Kagome spoke over the phone.

"What do you think of him?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched the young man being walked into the van.

"He's dangerous. He has no place in this world but the scanner shows...he's normal this is going to be bad I can feel it." Kagome spoke softly.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome was right but then he heard a loud noise on the phone.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh no. Someone set off the alarms I need to go get rid of this phone...you can get a new one right." Kagome spoke a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Do what you need to it's just a phone." Sesshomaru spoke as the phone went dead.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha his heart racing a little.

"Who is on hound house duty right now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh no it's Juromaru." Inuyasha spoke as Sesshomaru was on the phone calling Kagome's room.

Kagome ran to the bathroom where she pulled the phone into pieces and then flushed them. Then once she was done she ran to the door as someone was now knocking. Kagome swung open the door to find Juromaru standing with a nasty grin on his face.

"Room check hound." Juromaru spoke as he walked in the room.

Kagome took a step back as she knew there was nothing she did wrong.

"So why didn't you come to the door faster?" Juromaru spoke coming closer to Kagome.

"I was in the bathroom. I heard the alarms but when you have to go you go." Kagome spoke taking a step back.

The phone started to ring and Juromaru smiled as he rushed Kagome and took her by the neck as Kagome yelled for the speaker phone.

"Kagome I got a message about alarms going off are you okay?" Sesshomaru's voice came over the speaker.

"Sorry there friend your hound can't speak right now." Juromaru laughed as he had Kagome on the ground his hand on her neck.

"Why not Juromaru? Kagome!?" Sesshomaru's voice was full of worry.

Kagome wanted to fight back but Juromaru had his other hand over her wound pushing down. Kagome was able to let out a small squeak.

Juromaru smiled as he looked at Kagome with lust.

"Juromaru get your hands off her!" Miroku spoke from the doorway.

"Miroku! What is going on?" Sesshomaru spoke as Miroku walked into the room towards Juromaru.

"Remember this Kagome it's only a matter of time before Sesshomaru takes you. No way he wont. He will have you and then he will share... you know how it is." Juromaru spoke into Kagome's ear. "She wouldn't let me in I had to use force." Juromaru spoke finally getting off Kagome.

"Really I doubt Kagome didn't let you in. Kagome are you okay?" Miroku spoke about to grab Juromaru.

"Get him out of this room!" Sesshomaru ordered from over the phone. Then Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

Kagome laid there on the ground as Juromaru walked out leaving Miroku.

"Kagome... Kagome are you alright." Miroku asked as he pulled out a scanner.

"He...he just wanted to use his power nothing more." Kagome spoke sitting up her stomach starting to bleed.

Miroku let his scanner go and to his shock Kagome was reading an orange. He looked over and was surprised with what just happened and what looked like could have happened she was reading as a mildly stressed person. Miroku then saw the blood.

"Oh hell let me help you with that." Miroku went to touch Kagome and she pulled back. Miroku stopped and then something hit him. "What did he tell you?" Miroku looked at the girl in front of him.

"Nothing but a truth. He's wrong about Sesshomaru but a truth." Kagome spoke as she started to lay down.

Miroku felt a part of his heart break Kagome was like a sister to him. He was in deep thought when his phone went off.

"Hello. Yeah he left...sure I'll wait outside till you get here. No I don't think she wants anyone around her right now." Miroku spoke to the phone then looked at Kagome. "Hey Sesshomaru is on his way says he needs to check you out. I am going to just wait outside till he gets here." Miroku spoke.

"Thank you." Kagome spoke tears forming in her eyes.

Sesshomaru was in his car going over the report giving about the hound place and nothing was found so why did the alarm go off. He was still thinking when his car phone when off.

"Answer." Sesshomaru spoke as a small screen appeared.

"I was able to get a hold of the report from Juromaru. He's says it must have been a faulty wire or something. He claims that Kagome took a step towards him and so he had to take hold of her arms and take her down. " A female spoke as she was reading a paper.

"That seems off. Kagome wont risk getting put in a cell. I bet he didn't grab her by the arms either." Sesshomaru was pissed as he spoke.

"Well Sesshomaru it wont really matter as she is a hound and unless he beat her no one will care." The female spoke her head down low.

"Thanks Kaede. This isn't right she is still a human." Sesshomaru spoke as Kaede hung up.

Sesshomaru parked his car and walked up to the second floor and found Miroku sitting outside Kagome's door.

"Thanks for waiting. I'll take it from here." Sesshomaru spoke reaching for the door.

"I got her ready for you. All you have to do is be there and she will be in your lap in no time." Sesshomaru turned as Juromaru spoke.

"I'm not like you. I came to make sure you didn't hurt ..."Sesshomaru was cut off.

"Your hound!" Juromaru laughed.

"Yea well we need to go process the morning staff so we can get out of here. Lets go Juromaru." Miroku spoke rushing over and taking Juromaru down the hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru opened the door and found the living area empty. He stood till he heard water running. Sesshomaru walked to the bathroom door.

"Kagome..."Sesshomaru didn't know what else to say.

"You can come in I have the doors up." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru opened the door and there on a cloudy glass door was the shadow of Kagome in the tub.

"Did he open up the wound?" Sesshomaru asked sitting down on the floor near the tub.

"Just a little. I needed a bath to get his smell off me." Kagome chocked out as she thought of the words he had spoken in her ear.

"Kagome do handlers take advantage of the girls here?" Sesshomaru needed to know.

"It's not really like that. Many of the girls here feel they will never have a normal life which means no boyfriends, no husband. So when their handlers show them kindness that leads to sex they never see it as being used until later. I can understand that but Juromaru he takes what he wants and he's hurt so many but if we fight back...those who are red will find a cell for a few days...but people like me will be locked away forever." Kagome spoke her voice soft.

"This isn't right your not a pet your our partners." Sesshomaru spoke looking at the ground.

"It's just how it is. Your one of the few who care about your hound even calling them your partner. I mean even Miroku cares about Sango in a way that is different from the rest. Yes he is a womanizer but he also cares deeply for Sango . It's a part of life we will live with as hounds." Kagome spoke as she stood up in the bath. "Now if you don't mind I am going to get out now." Kagome could hear Sesshomaru getting up.

"Have you eaten yet?" Sesshomaru asked as he went to the door.

"Nope. Go get something out and I'll cook. You suck at it." Kagome laughed as she spoke.

"Hey I don't have a girl who needs to learn to cook." Sesshomaru yelled back.

"No reason to eat out all the time." Kagome yelled back though the door.

"Come on I eat dinner here at least twice a week." Sesshomaru yelled back.

"Still not enough you'll get fat then no women will want you." Kagome yelled back.

"Fine I'll start eating here more than." Sesshomaru yelled back as he pulled out some fish.

Kagome smiled as she slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Kagome let her long hair fall as she walked out. Sesshomaru was at the table drinking a soda as Kagome when to work on the fish.

"So he put on the report he had to take control of you and he did so by grabbing your arm." Sesshomaru spoke as he kept his back to Kagome.

"Way off. He had my neck. It's no big deal Miroku showed up at the right time." Kagome spoke as she laid down a plate of rice, vegetables and fish.

Sesshomaru sat and ate as he watched Kagome take a small bite. He felt sorry for the girl across from him. She was smart and collective but because she was labeled she was doomed to a life of a hound.

Kagome was cleaning up while Sesshomaru was going through movies.

"So what do you want to watch?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't care." Kagome answered.

As Sesshomaru was about to reach for a movie the front door was kicked open and there drunk as a skunk was Juromaru along with a few friends.

"You dog. She cooked for you! You must have rocked her world." Juromaru spoke as he turned to Kagome.

Sesshomaru pulled his scanner out but it read out a green level.

"We didn't have sex. He came to check on me so I made him dinner. Please leave." Kagome spoke her back to Juromaru.

"Oh no...I'm tired of waiting. " Juromaru rushed over pushing Kagome into the counter.

"Get off me..." Kagome spoke her hand inching towards a knife.

"Not till I'm done." Juromaru spoke reaching around towards Kagome's chest.

"Get off my partner!" Sesshomaru yelled as he pulled Juromaru back.

Juromaru hit the ground and looked up at the man who tossed him to the ground.

"Your partner she is a hound! She is not your girlfriend." Juromaru was getting back up as he spoke.

"Get out. Your drunk and if you keep it up I will call in the drones." Sesshomaru spoke keep Kagome behind him.

"Fine...but one day you will see that she not worth protection." Juromaru walked out.

Sesshomaru turned and could see tears hitting the counter. He felt angry but to control his mind he took a breath.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru spoke reaching out to Kagome.

"No...he's right. You don't have to protect me I'm just a hound." Kagome let another tear fall.

"He's not right. You are human. You should be loved and you should be treated with respect." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome around so they were eye to eye.

"Thank you." Kagome spoke.

Kagome let herself go and hugged the man she saw as her partner her friend. She cried into his chest while he placed a hand on her head.

The two sat down and watched their movie as things started to quite down around them.


	4. Meet the New Hound

**So last two chapters were some background information and a look into the world they live oustide their job. Thank you for reading. Hope you like.**

We will work and fight by your side. All we want is to be seen as humans.

Kagome sat at her computer as she was pulling files from the new cases. She was reading them then sending them on to others. Kagome had her hair up in a pony tail as she sat is a grey long sleeve top and a mid length skirt. Kagome was deep in thought that when someone touched her shoulder causing her to jump.

"My bad. I was looking for my handler... have you seen Sesshomaru?" The man spoke as Kagome felt her heart stop.

"Your handler...who are you?" Kagome spoke she was inside falling apart.

"Oh yes I forgot. My name is Naraku and I was just brought into this little program." Naraku spoke a smile on his face.

"You burned down that building. You killed that man who couldn't get out. Your father got you into the hound program. You shouldn't be here." Kagome spoke as she could see the darkness inside the man before her.

"Your a smart girl. I'll let you know that my scans were in the yellow all my life then one day it went red and I lost my mind for a moment. I will pay for it with working here." Naraku spoke as he got closer to Kagome.

"You can fool a scanner but as a hound you will find that your old rules wont matter anymore you spoiled brat." Kagome spoke standing making Naraku step back.

"Are you going to stop me little girl. I hope you try cause from what I learned you will be my greatest challenge." Naraku spoke his eyes going dark.

"There you are. Naraku you are a hound not a rich kid any more. You needed to wait in the waiting cell until I got there." Sesshomaru spoke walking in.

"Oh well I was getting bored and I saw this lovely hound walking around without a handler." Naraku answered as he turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Kagome has earned every inch of her freedom. You will have to do the same and until then you will not walk these halls without a handler with you." Sesshomaru spoke harsh staring Naraku down.

Kagome watched Naraku start to walk out the door with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru...when you get a chance." Kagome didn't have the words to finish.

"Once I get him into orientation I'll be back. I will explain." Sesshomaru spoke giving her a smile.

Kagome was back at her desk pulling files to get her mind off the idea that she might have just lost her handler.

"So is my brother back yet?" Kagome turned to find Inuyasha.

"No. He took his new hound to orientation." Kagome spoke her voice low.

"What new hound. He didn't tell me about this. You mean we wont be working as a team anymore?" Inuyasha spoke he was getting heated.

"I wouldn't leave Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke hitting his brother on the head. "I had to make a deal with the boss it was either take Naraku on my own or bring him onto the team. So I chose to bring him onto the team." Sesshomaru spoke seeing a light in Kagome's eyes. He could see that she thought she was going to lose him.

:::::::::::::

The group worked on files and paperwork when Sesshomaru's phone went off. He answered then he walked out to get Naraku who was ready to join them.

"Kagome there is something about this guy that makes me nervous. He scans normal but...you can do the same thing and your deadly." Inuyasha spoke and Kagome turned to him.

"He's worse." Kagome spoke then went back to work she was sending files to other teams.

Kagome sat quite as Naraku worked on his computer next to her. Sesshomaru was going over reports as Inuyasha just sat at his desk.

"I'm starving." Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome looked up and saw the clock and realized that it was past the time she would go get lunch.

"I'll go get it. Naraku I'll get you something too." Kagome spoke as she got up.

"Oh but I would love to go with you dear girl." Naraku spoke glaring at Kagome with pure lust.

"You wont be able to for a while the only way to leave is to leave with either Inuyasha or myself." Sesshomaru said as Kagome walked out.

Kagome walked into a large eating area where many detectives watched Kagome go into a room where you could store your own meals. Kagome walked in to find an elderly lady sitting in front of a large cooler.

"Well Kagome how nice to see you dear." the lady spoke with a smile.

"Hi Mila. I came to pick up the lunches for my team. I also need a lunch for our new team member." Kagome spoke her heart was heavy.

"Oh dear. So you have to deal with that nasty boy. My sister works for that family. He has been a brat since birth always got what he wanted no surprise he acted out on that building." Mila spoke.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kagome was now listening.

"That building was where that boy was told he would never be allowed to work in politics like his father. It was the office were you take your job testing." Mila spoke.

Kagome was in shock he was a killer but he was worst than that he was the type to plot it out and still seem normal right after. Kagome waited while Mila went to get the the food.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome walked back into the office room and handed out the food. Kagome handed Naraku his food he looked at the other two plates then at his.

"So what is in those lunches that I didn't get?" Naraku spoke with a grin.

"I made their lunch. It's something I do. I will make you one starting tomorrow." Kagome spoke in a even tone and sat down.

"I cannot wait." Naraku said as he turned to his lunch.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome sit this was harder on her then he thought. He then looked over at Naraku. The brat was only in the program because his dad was a big shot Senator. He felt a cold chill when he saw his new hound.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome and Naraku sat in a van heading to their home. Kagome was trying to think of anything but the man across from her. Naraku was leaning back all smiles.

"So what is the policy on hounds dating?" Naraku spoke learning towards Kagome.

"No rules against it. Most of us don't like each other so it really doesn't happen." Kagome spoke not even looking at Naraku.

"What are the rules on dating your handlers?" Naraku spoke.

"No rules on that either but handlers wont date a hound that's stupid." Kagome answered as the van came to a stop.

Naraku was up and charged Kagome as the van stopped. Kagome felt her body hit the wall and her anger hit the roof. Kagome kicked Naraku hard and sent him flying to the ground. Naraku felt his wrist hit hard against the hard metal seat. He lost it and was now screaming.

"Call my father! This bitch attacked me." Naraku was yelling as the door was opening.

Kagome was laughing as two men opened the door and Sesshomaru was standing there.

"Your a hound what ever happened in this van happened your father's power means nothing now." Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled Naraku up and started to lead him to his new home. Kagome was still laughing while she walked out to Inuyasha who was just waiting.

"What the hell happened it sounded like two bears in there." Inuyasha asked as Kagome was holding her back.

"He attacked me and I fought back. He's stronger than he looks." Kagome spoke as she walked to her room.

:::::::::::

Inside a large office stood a man in a very nice suit who was standing over a very well dressed woman.

"Why the hell didn't that hound get punished for what she did to my son?' The man yelled.

"I am sorry your son thinks he was attacked. He is a hound now his status disappeared once he was given this title as a hound. He cannot use you and you cannot help him." The woman spoke back.

"He...he's my boy and that girl she is just sum." The man spoke.

"It's too bad you think that way because that is your son now." The woman spoke again.

The man stood fire in his eyes as he started to leave. The woman watched the man leave then dialed her phone.

"I want to call a meeting. I am in charge of this program and I want to see how the hounds live. Make this work by tomorrow." The woman spoke as she looked at a family picture and her two son in that picture.

::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood with the rest of the detectives in front of the hounds building. They could see everyone was standing there but no one was told why.

"Do you have any ideas?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his brother.  
"Mom!" Sesshomaru spoke.

"What about mom?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"She's here." Sesshomaru spoke pointing.

The senator walked up to the group of detectives and smiled.

"Senator Taisho how can we help you?" Kaede spoke.

"I have come to view the housing of the hounds. This is my project and I wish to know how it is going and that is all." Senator Taisho spoke.

Everyone bowed as the Senator walked up. Then everyone was sent to sit till they where called.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome was doing her Saturday cleaning when there was a knock at the door. Kagome walked over and opened the door to find a lovely lady in a suit along with a few men and her handlers.

"Uh... am I in trouble." Kagome spoke.

"Oh no dear I am Senator Taisho. I run this little program and I wanted to come and see how you all lived. May I come in?" Senator Taisho spoke.

"Oh... come in I was just doing some cleaning so some things are out." Kagome bowed as the group walked in.

Kagome stood as Senator Taisho walked around and looked into rooms. She smiled as she walked around.

"I must say you keep the cleanest area so far. I mean you live as a person not a so called hound." Senator Taisho spoke.

"I just like a clean place. Do any of you need a drink?" Kagome spoke as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just seemed to stand there.

"Oh that would be nice. While I get a drink will the rest of you leave and let me talk to this hound alone please." Senator Taisho spoke and at first the others wanted to stay but she got her way and the group walked out.

Kagome was now sitting at the table with the Senator. Kagome took a sip of her tea.

"So why are you checking on me now?" Kagome spoke right to the point.

"How do you know it's you I am checking on?" Senator Taisho asked taking a sip of tea.

"Well you are my partners' mother. I would guess something big has you worried. That has brought you to come check on me." Kagome spoke with a grin.

"Your smart. What do you think of the other hounds?" Senator Taisho asked.

"Most of them are doing well here...some should be removed or never aloud to be here." Kagome spoke knowing she was going to let it all out.

"Scans aren't always right but we wont tell the public that. I fear for my sons. This Naraku is dangerous but with the pull his father had at the sentencing there was very little I could do. He was placed with my son because Naraku is very smart. I wanted to meet you to see if my sons had help in case..." The Senator couldn't finish her thought.

"I will do everything I can to keep your boys safe. I don't trust that monster. He seems to know that so he keeps attack me." Kagome spoke thinking of her van trip.

"Well he'll learn that he will have to fight his own battles. His father came to me trying to punish you but found that once you become a hound you lose whatever status you had. Speaking of that have you seen your mother since you became a hound?" The senator spoke as she took another sip.

"My mother...well no. You see my mother had another daughter and to want to give her a chance in life when I was given a chance to become a hound. My mother dropped her last name and took her new husband's name. I don't hear from her or my half sister. How did you know? I let people believe my family is dead." Kagome spoke sadness entering her voice.

"Your father. I knew him a long time ago. We were high school lovers. He then moved on to your mother and I found my husband now. Your father stayed close and became my husbands friend. When he was murdered it killed my husband. I knew he had a daughter but for a long time I couldn't find her then one day I saw his last name in my file of hounds. I have wanted to meet you for a long time but was afraid to see the child of a great friend like this. I was wrong you like your father are smart and take what life gives them even if it's not fair. I am not sure what brought you here but as long as you stay with my sons you will do great things just like your father." The Senator spoke and saw tears in Kagome's eyes.

"Thank you. My mother did what was best for her and my sister and I understand that. I miss my father he was taken from this world before his time. I feel I was lead to be a hound so others do not fall like him." Kagome spoke as the door opened.

"Senator we should get going it's time for your meeting with the town officials." A man spoke.

Senator Taisho walked out leaving Kagome to sit drinking her tea. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in as Kagome was cleaning up.

"So boys it was nice to meet your mom." Kagome spoke and both men hit the ground.

"You knew it was our mom...how?" Inuyasha asked.

"I looked up your family. No pictures or real names on it but it stated that your mom was a Senator and your father a police detective in the normal force. You two have her smile." Kagome smiled as she placed two sodas on the table.

"We shouldn't be that surprised you are smarter than most." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"That I am." Kagome spoke with a smile."


	5. True evil

**Hope you like it. It has some curse words in here. Hope you like it and keep reading.**

Never forget who you are for when you are tested that will be what saves you.

Kagome was at her desk going over a new file. She was looking at pictures of women found in a local park. They were cut all over and then it was later found that they were rapped and choked to death. They had no leads on the man who was doing it but Kagome had a time line.

"So he will take them, keep them alive for three days then on the forth day kill and leave them in the park." Kagome spoke pulling more reports.

"So how are you going to find the man?" Naraku spoke sitting at his desk.

"Your going to start looking for videos of where these girls were last seen. Look for a person watching them following them. I bet we have him on tape." Kagome spoke glaring at the lazy man.

"While I do that what are you going to do?" Naraku asked a tone of anger in his voice.

"I am going to see if he already has a new victim he has a type." Kagome spoke as she went back to work.

'Wait why do you give orders your just a hound?" Naraku spoke getting ready to get up.

"Sit down. Kagome runs the research on targets. You will do as your told." Sesshomaru spoke and Naraku sat back down.

"Your lucky girl if this was my world you would be facing a whipping." Naraku spoke with a grin.

Kagome turned and with a low kick took Naraku's chair out from under him. Naraku flew back and landed hard on the ground.

"Welcome to my world." Kagome spoke going back to work.

The team worked hard on the case when Kagome stopped. She then typed fast as she went looking for video. Then she jumped up.

"I found him!' Kagome sent a video to the other three computers. There stood a man with what looked like rope walking behind a blonde.

"She has been missing for what looks like three days...this is her last day." Inuyasha spoke as he pulled computer data from where she lived.

Naraku seemed to smile as he pulled up files. Then he spoke. "He lives near an empty building. I bet he hides in there no one could hear a girl scream from inside." Naraku started to stand.

:::::::::::

Kagome sat in the van with Naraku as they headed to the empty building. The cameras showed him going in and out a lot. Kagome pulled up his scans and they were in the yellow no signs to look into him until you looked up the girls he was in shots around them all right before they went missing. Kagome had a gut feeling Naraku knew more about this guy but without prof nothing she could do about it.

Once the van came to a stop the two came out. Naraku was given a shock gun while Kagome was handed a knife.

"Inuyasha and I will be back up. Keep those radios on. If you get into trouble we will be right behind you." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome was changing into a tank top shorts and changed her hair to blonde.

"Sounds good. Naraku you take the west and I'll take the east we can move him to the middle." Kagome spoke an Naraku nodded.

A man sat in a room lit by a small light. He smiled as a blonde girl tided to a table cried. He smiled as her fresh cut started to bleed.

"This will end soon my sweet girl. You like all the others will end up in the park tonight." The man spoke as he took his knife out.

The girl started to cry but she couldn't talk.

"I have learned that one shot of this will make your body go numb and then a good punch to the throat and you can't scream. I can enjoy the fear and pain in your eyes." The man spoke as he slowly moved the knife across the girls right arm.

The girl opened her mouth but no sound she couldn't mover her arm just tears fell from her eyes.

"I love this you cannot move or talk but can fell pain." The man was about to remove the girl's clothes when he heard a noise. He moved back and when out to the hall way.

"You took too many girls in too short of time." Naraku spoke.

"Look who's talking. You just couldn't be told no. Now look at you a hound. You wont bring me in." The man spoke.

Naraku stood and then made noise like he was being attacked hitting his radio against the wall and it broke.

"Now that my handlers cannot hear me. You wont make it out because I am not the only hound hunting you." Naraku smiled. "But she is a very lovely girl if you want to go find her. I'd leave this world taking what I could from her." Naraku smiled as the man started to leave into the dark hall way.

:::::::::::

Kagome could hear the suspect on the radio talking to Naraku and then when the radio went dead she took off. She may see him as a monster but she wouldn't let him fight alone. Kagome found him in a room with a girl barley alive.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she was about to take a step towards him.

"He hit me then ran off. I...Kagome!" Naraku yelled with a grin.

Kagome felt a needle enter her skin. Kagome fell back and before she closed her eyes saw the suspect a grin on his face.

::::::::::::::::  
Sesshomaru was running first Naraku's radio went out then he could hear over Kagome's radio that something was going wrong.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found Naraku holding a girl who looked to have died. Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome was not in the room.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked his hound.

"That man I knew him once. His name is Goshinki he is good with drugs and even back when we were kids he was off. He attacked me once he saw I was here to take him in. He then reappeared and took Kagome. I was trying to keep this poor thing from stressing out more but she just lost it. Then she topped breathing." Naraku spoke as Sesshomaru came to feel the girl.

"Detective 1007 calling for medical drones. Hound 1004 missing suspect looks to have taken her we are heading to find her and bring the man now known as Goshinki has in ." Sesshomaru stood as he spoke. " Leave her for the drones Kagome's radio is still on and within range he's in this building." Sesshomaru started to walk the other two right behind him.

Naraku smiled as they walked as he thought in his head. :Lets see what you do Goshinki. Kagome didn't get a full dose I can hear it over the radio.:

:::::::::

Kagome woke in a dark room lit only by a candle. The suspect sat in front of her as he traced his finger over her body.

"Who knew hounds could look so good. I will take my time till they find us." Goshinki spoke getting closer to Kagome.

"I...am going to rip..." Kagome froze in fear her body wouldn't move. She could barely talk.

Kagome was brought back at the man before he was balling his fist and then started for her face. Kagome was able to pull her face to the side a few times but finally her luck changed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome let out as her jaw broke.

Kagome pulled back the tears and glared at man before her.

"Your fun. I am glad you came after me." Goshinki spoke as he pulled his knife out.

Kagome felt the knife slowly drag across her cheek. The blade was sharp cutting with little pressure. Kagome then felt the knife move down as he lifted her shirt.

"Nice and tone." Goshinki licked his lips after he licked her stomach.

Kagome wanted to kick but her legs would not move. Her jaw was started to throb and she needed help.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome was able to yell out before Goshinki punched her in the gut.

"The radio is still on. So Sesshomaru must be a handler. Come and find me. This little hound will be in pieces before you do." Goshinki laughed as he talked to the radio. He went back to Kagome his mind racing with what he wanted to do before he died.

::::::::::

Sesshomaru could hear over the radio everything that was happening to Kagome and when she yelled for him he froze. As Goshinki spoke he knew Kagome was in danger.

"You swear you could do nothing to help her at the time?" Inuyasha asked Naraku.

"I told you I had the victim and he came out of nowhere. I wanted to help but I didn't know what." Naraku spoke as they started to run as the sounds from the radio were now echoing down the hall.

"You had a shock gun. You could have used it." Inuyasha yelled back.

"II forgot I had it. I have never carrier a gun before." Naraku spoke looking down.

"I am warning you Goshinki your not making this easy. Let our hound go and maybe you can walk out of here." Sesshomaru spoke into the radio and then waited to hear Goshinki's voice from down the hall.

"Oh who says I want to walk out of here? Maybe I want to die after I have this sweet hound." Goshinki laughed.

Sesshomaru took off he saw that the hall was a dead end so the last room had to have Kagome in it.

As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha broke down the door they found Goshinki on top of Kagome her body bleeding her jaw broke. Inuyasha felt pure anger as he pulled his gun.

"Get off her!" Inuyasha ordered as Goshinki pulled himself out of Kagome.

"Oh but she is so much fun." Goshinki spoke licking Kagome's face.

"Get off her!" Inuyasha ordered again.

Kagome felt the weight of the monster on her and then her hand felt her knife. She also felt her hand move. Kagome was done she wasn't going to lay and let him do what he wanted. Kagome took in a deep breathe as her body screamed in pain.

"NO!" Kagome screamed out as she stabbed Goshinki in the back.

Goshinki taken back by the pain of the knife rolled off Kagome. He was trying to get the knife out as he started to kick Kagome.

"Stupid bitch! Stupid whore! How dare you!" Goshinki screamed.

Sesshomaru wasted no time as he rushed Goshinki and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

Inuyasha pulled his coat off and covered Kagome's half naked body. Naraku stood he was impressed Kagome was stronger than he thought. Sesshomaru called drones as he turned to Kagome.

"Hold on we'll get you some help." Sesshomaru spoke as he kneeled down and moved Kagome's blonde hair out of her face.

Kagome had no more strength to speak and her tears fell from her face. She then let her eyes fall on Naraku. She glared at him her anger stronger for the man than before.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Sesshomaru waited with Inuyasha at the hospital. They wanted to know the cause of death of the victim and how Kagome was doing. They sent Naraku back to the office where he would put in his report then be taken home.

"Boys?" Senator Taisho spoke as she walked into the waiting room.

"MOM? Why are you here?" Inuyasha spoke.

"I heard about this case. It's all over the news. This man killed so many but somehow you caught him without killing him. He is talking about the hound he took before he was brought in. He got his hands on Kagome?" Senator Taisho spoke.

"Naraku acts like he was taken by surprise and Kagome was taken. He let her fall into his hands. She is hurt pretty bad. Her scans were pink when she got here." Sesshomaru spoke as he waited.

The three sat and waited.

Hours passed and finally a doctor came out. He looked tired.  
"We found that the girl you brought in died of what seems to be a heart attack. She had been raped many times and cuts covered her body. She was in bad shape. Now the hound we got her jaw in place and the toxin out of her system. She too was raped. How she was able to move her body and talk is beyond us. She shouldn't have been able to." The doctor looked to the Senator.

"She will be given care as a human not a hound. She is a good one." The senator spoke before talking her leave.

"I'll head back put in the reports. Tell Kagome I'm glad she'll alive...tell her I'm sorry we didn't get to her in time." Inuyasha spoke as he too took his leave.

::::::

Sesshomaru walked into a room at the end of a long hall. Kagome was asleep as wires held her mouth closed. She had bandages over her cuts. Sesshomaru felt his heart drop. Kagome was the best at what she did. She fought with everything she had and now she was badly hurt because they weren't right there. Kagome was hurt and worse because they had left her with Naraku.

Sesshomaru sat in the chair next to Kagome's bed and watched her sleep, He pulled his scanner out and her color was back to soft green. He didn't know how she was attacked and who knows what else. He was still watching when she opened her eyes.

"Kagome... we are so sorry." Sesshomaru had no other words.

Kagome couldn't talk or move her mouth but her hand moved and took hold of Sesshomaru's. He looked up and could see it in Kagome's eyes she was telling him it was okay.

::::::::::::::

Naraku sat in front his little apartment he was tired. He was in his own world when Sango and a few other hounds appeared.

"Well you all came to welcome me. That's sweet." Naraku said with a grin.

"You could have gotten her killed." Sango spoke anger on her voice.

"She is a big girl. Plus I thought we were to protect the victims?" Naraku spoke as the group circled.

"If you can save your fellow hound you do so. You let her go and you don't even care." Sango spoke getting into Naraku's face.

"I thought we were monsters why help each other?" Naraku spoke pushing Sango back.

"Only those who wont help their own are monsters. The rest of us try to be better than that. Kagome has always been there for us and none of us ever let her get taken to the point where she was...raped." Sango spoke then before Naraku knew what was going on punched him in the face.

Naraku rolled to the ground from the hit to his face. Then two men standing near him started to kick him in the ribs. Naraku pushed the two back starting to get up. Two more men took swings at him hitting him in the gut and face.

"Your all going to pay!' Naraku yelled as he reached for a phone then froze.

"Sorry pretty boy your a hound. Daddy cannot save you any more." Sango spoke as she spit in his face. "Next time be her partner and have her back." Sango and the others then walked off.

:::::::::::::::::::

Naraku sat at his computer watching news reports on Goshinki's trail. He was crazy but it was brought to light that his scan color was showing no danger. Panic was growing and so every time she was brought to court the news blew up.

"He's good. If he can cause panic they will keep him alive to study his brain." Naraku spoke as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru worked. "Are you guys ever going to talk to me. I told you I was sorry I let her down." Naraku stood shoving his chair in.

Inuyasha was going to speak when the door to their office opened. There after being gone for a month was Kagome.

"You didn't let me down you set me up!" Kagome spoke as she walked towards Naraku.

Naraku backed up a little the fire in Kagome's eyes was something to fear.

"Look I'm very sorry I will never put you in danger like that again." Naraku bowed to Kagome.

Kagome walked up and with all she hand side blade kicked Naraku across the room and into the wall.

"Your forgiven." Kagome spoke before sitting down.

Goshinki sat in his cell screaming. He wanted to see those who brought him in. He was pulling at the door screaming while right outside stood Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Naraku.

"Take him to questioning. Kagome and Naraku go into the other room and watch we will let you know if we need you." Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome walked Naraku to the room where they could watch and hear the interview.

Goshinki walked in a large grin on his face. He was cuffed to the table before left with the two detectives.

"You came. I knew you would." Goshinki spoke with a grin.

"How can you scan normal when you wish to do so much harm?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh that. I made a pill that changed my chemicals. So when I want to do evil things I look normal. If I was to act normal I would scan my true color. It was so freeing I've been able to do this for so long. Then you caught me. How did you two break my code?" Goshinki saw it on the two men's faces and he smiled. "That girl...she figured me out. Did she lose her mind? Did she have to go to a small cell alone after what I did to her? Only those on my drug could be normal after what I did to her?" Goshinki laughed as he sat back.

"She did figure you out. She healed up just fine. She's even here today to hear way you did this." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Oh really. I want to talk to her. I cannot break free let me talk to her alone you can listen in that room and I will tell her everything." Goshinki spoke.

Inuyasha looked at his brother who wanted to reach across and shake the monster before them. He then looked at the window and nodded.

Kagome was watching and when she heard that he would tell her everything and Inuyasha gave her the okay she headed for the door.

"You know he first is going to make you relive what he did to you right?" Naraku spoke never looking at Kagome.

"Small details. I want to know why and make sure that drug isn't out with some other monster." Kagome spoke shutting the door.

Kagome opened the door and Sesshomaru looked at her. She was standing tall and since they wanted to know they got up. Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile to let her know he'd come running if need be. Kagome smiled back. Sesshomaru pulled out a chair as Kagome sat. Sesshomaru walked out his heart heavy he never liked putting Kagome though things like this.

Kagome sat as the door shut then looked at the monster in front of her.

"They are very sweet to you. I mean you are just a hound right...oh have they had you too? I mean I'd be sweet to you too after that, you taste like sweet peaches." Goshinki smiled as he spoke.

"They are my partners and we treat each other with respect." Kagome spoke.

"RESPECT! You are a hound. They are nice to you so you work better but its not like they could love or truly care for you." Goshinki yelled as he jumped up his face trying to reach Kagome.

"You are a monster like you know what respect is. NOW START TALKING OR I WILL LEAVE!" Kagome screamed and Goshinki sat down.

"Fine we will play a game you and I share a moment in that room and I answer a question." Goshinki spoke and Kagome nodded. "Good now did you wake up when I raped you the first time or when I cut you?" Goshinki smiled as he spoke.

"I woke to a knife against my right boob." Kagome answered no life to her voice. "How long have you been taking this drug?"

"Good question...three years. Now what scared you more when I choked you the first time or when I had you and you realized you couldn't move?" Goshinki's eyes burned with lust as he spoke.

"When I realized I couldn't move. Does anyone else have your drug?" Kagome spoke her hands on her lap to keep them from shaking.

"Well yes many others have my drug lots of it. You only need a pill a month to make it work. Who's better at giving it to you me or your handlers?" Goshinki spoke looking up at the mirror.

"I would guess the handlers but I have never slept with them. Will you give up their names?" Kagome spoke her face getting hot.

"No. Well since they haven't had you I will tell them she is just as sweet as she looks. Her skin is soft and cuts like butter. Crushing your jaw was like a sweet release. You truly gave me a rush and if I could I would take you all over again." Goshinki spoke licking his lips.

Kagome stood she knew there was no more to get out of him. Kagome took a step and all the memories she had kept at bay came rushing to her. She could feel the knife his tongue everything. It was too much and she passed out hitting the ground hard.

"Hahahaha. You better be coming detectives I crave her so." Goshinki was laughing.

The door swung open Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came running in. Inuyasha pushed the table and Goshinki into the wall as Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up.

Sesshomaru took Kagome to a long couch and laid her down as the other two came up.

"He wont give up any more. All we know now is that there are monsters as bad as him out there and they are able to trick the system. Why do you think she pushed herself so hard? She was shaking after the first question." Inuyasha spoke as he could see color coming back to Kagome's face.

"She wanted to know. She needed to know what was done to her before she woke back up. Take Naraku and tell Kaede what we know. I am going to take Kagome home." Sesshomaru picked Kagome up.

"Wait you mean I have to go in that huge van while you are going to drive her home in your nice car? Why not let Inuyasha have the car and you two take the van?" Naraku spoke as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"My car. I don't let him drive it and I don't let scum like you in it either." Sesshomaru spoke walking away.

Kagome opened her eyes to find she was home. Kagome sat up then stopped when she saw a shadow sitting at her table.

"Breathe it's only me." Sesshomaru spoke getting up. He walked over with a cup of tea handing it to Kagome.

"Oh...thank you. Thanks for bringing me home but it's Friday I'm sure you have better things to do. I will be fine." Kagome spoke pulling her legs up so she was in a ball.

"I have nothing better to do than be here with you." Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome as she sipped her tea. "This was hard on you and I am sorry for that." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome paced her tea down.

"It needed to be done. We needed to know about that drug. What happened...I wish you guys didn't have to hear all that though. He's a monster who found a loop hole for three years he's been doing this which means he started out just raping then later started to kill." Kagome spoke looking away from Sesshomaru.

"He will pay for it all including what he did to you. Kagome your not just a hound your a woman and what he did to you should have never happened." Sesshomaru spoke reaching out to take Kagome's hand.

Kagome for the first time with him pulled back she didn't want to be touched not even by him. Sesshomaru could see something else was bothering her.

"This has happened before?" Sesshomaru asked hoping he was reading her wrong.

"The reason I was labeled broken. When I was sixteen my teacher kept hitting on me. I told my mom but she told me I was trying to get attention. Well then one day after school he dragged me by my hair into a closet where he raped me over and over. Once he opened the door I ran. I told my mom but still nothing happened. I then swore I would never let that happen again without a fight. Two months later he tried again. This time I was ready I had a small knife on me and when he pulled his pants down I removed his power. He ran screaming told everyone I had gone crazy and just cut him for no reason. No one stood up for me so I was scanned I was red and since I had done damage I was labeled broken and sent to jail. I sat there for three years then this program started. I was put on board because once in jail my scans cleared and I was tested. I was as smart as a detective and so I was granted placement as a hound. I will never say I am sorry for what I did. If they had listened to me...if someone was on my side Then maybe I wouldn't have had to do it." Kagome started to cry she had kept that part of her life hidden afraid that the one person she trusted would judge her.

"Thats horrible. You were still a child. Kagome we are partners trust me to help you." Sesshomaru spoke placing his hand on her head.

Kagome looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was looking at her as he always had. Kagome sat then let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"I will do what I can to keep you safe just like you keep me and my brother safe." Sesshomaru spoke letting Kagome lean against him. They sat in the house safe and sound late into the night. As Sesshomaru was thinking if he should head home Kagome was now face to face with him.

"If I was not a hound... if this was a different word I would fight to be your wife. I am now asking you to stay my handler for as long as we can." Kagome spoke her eyes wide.

"I will never leave you." Sesshomaru spoke and then placed his lips against Kagome's they let their lips touch a soft sweet kiss before pulling away.

Kagome walked Sesshomaru to the door then once he was out locked it and went to her room. She was lost he kissed her and it wasn't for lust or pity it was caring and a little love. Kagome felt a new fear hit her. Naraku could never know for she was sure that Naraku also took the drug to hide his true evil.


	6. We just wanted a baby

**Thanks for ready this is a different style and idea for me so I hope you all who read like it. **

Sango sat at her computer filing out her latest report. She then pulled up the file on Goshinki. As she read about his crimes as she got to the report on his capture.

"Are you sure you want to read that?" Sango turned to Miroku as he spoke.

"She is the only family I have. I need to know so I can help her." Sango answered.

"Just understand that that man is a true monster. He did a lot to Kagome before the boys got to her." Miroku said as he put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"I do. If he's was out there and he gave pills to others this will give us clues on how to find others like him." Sango spit out not really believing her own words.

Sango pulled up the report and started to read. Her face went pale and tears started to form. She closed the file after reading the last page written by her best friend.

"He...Naraku. She points the finger right at him." Sango turned to Miroku as she talked. "Not in so many words but she thinks he is behind all this." Sango watched Miroku sit down a grin on his face.

"Yea Sesshomaru told me that is no proof so Kagome is planing on just keeping her eye on him while they work." Miroku answered as he was about to lean back on his chair.

Then the alarm in their office went off. Miroku fell to the floor as Sango turned to her screen. The screen started to come to life as a picture of a man appeared. Sango started to read the report and then she turned on her second computer and a picture of a woman appeared.

"Looks like this couple are the ones who have been targeting young couples with a shot to the head killing them. The report says that the drones have seen them walking right after the shootings but they were never suspects in the crimes because they were scanned and their colors came back sky blue. Now since Goshinki's arrest Kagome put together videos of before and after and these two were at every attack." Sango spoke her voice dropping.

"Why would they go after young couples? They are in places were lots of couples go but only the young are killed." Miroku asked as he got back up.

Sango was going over reports when her screen lit up with a message from Kagome.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Kagome wrote..

"No. I have never been good at the reason why part of this job, but how to trap them part." Sango wrote back.

"Each couple had just been told they were pregnant. The men were taken out from behind while the women were shot in the face. Look them up find out what that has to do with it and you will trap them." Kagome wrote back.

"Your good. Too bad your a hound, you and I would make the best team." Sango wrote.

"Yea but it is what it is. Happy hunting." Kagome wrote then signed off.

Sango started to type fast as she pulled file after file on the known couple's victims. She felt her heart break as she read the files.

"I think I know what lead to this." Sango spoke as she pulled up the last file. "The woman Kanna she just wanted a kid of her own. She has been pregnant at lest once a year for the what seems like a long time. She lost each one before her second trimester. It must have drove her mad. Then the husband Kohaku seemed to stray about two years ago. The girl worked with Kohaku and then one day she quite saying she had to find a safer job for a pregnant woman. Looks like she carried this baby to terms and gave birth. Then a couples months later she and the baby were found dead." Sango spoke looking over the file.

"She is mad about not having a baby and then to find that is is probably you it drove her off the edge. The husband felt guilt over what he had done and kills the men for he sees himself. The wife kills the women for they have what she never could." Miroku spoke looking over each couples medical files.

"Looks like it. The thing is the baby was not Kohaku's when they found her current boyfriend at the time he was the father and since he was reading pink they took him in for questioning. Then it went cold it's never be found who killed them. I bet she did." Sango shook her head then to in a deep breath. "Now how are they finding them?" Sango asked as she started to order her guns for the hunt.

"Kohaku he works at a clinic each and every victim was told they were having a baby there. I bet he tells his wife and together they hunt them down." Miroku said as he got ready to stand.

"We have to draw them out. Get a hold of the doctors there we are going to have to be bait." Sango spoke as she jumped from her chair.

"We get to act like a Sango this will be the best week of our lives." Miroku was now holding Sango's hand as he talked.

"Hold it right there lover boy. I am looking at these victims we are not going to fit as a couple they want to target. Look the woman she killed first the one with the baby who does she look like to you?" Sango asked pulling up the picture.

Miroku froze at the picture and a little part of him wished he wasn't working this case now.

"No way. We cannot ask her." Miroku said sitting down.

"I wish we had another plan but she would fit perfect and she could pull off the attitude needed to draw in these two. It gets better here are all the men that have been killed. " Sango pulled up two screens full of men.

"No hound looks like that and pull off being in love with her." Miroku spoke looking down.

"True but two detectives fit the bill. Go talk to them we need bait and they are the best we could ask for." Sango spoke as she got back to work.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Kagome was in yoga pants and a tee-shirt trying to put a map together for a target she was looking for. Miroku walked in and Kagome looked up she could read his fast he was stressed.

"Sesshomaru come get a coffee with me I need to talk to you about this case." Miroku asked as Kagome watched him.

Once both were gone Inuyasha came and sat next to Kagome while Naraku was listening to music.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked knowing Kagome would have some idea.

"She figured it out faster than I thought." Kagome answered.

"Figured what out?" Inuyasha asked getting mad.

"You'll see when Sesshomaru comes back." Kagome said with a smile then went back to work.

:::::::::

Miroku sat looking into his coffee before he spoke. "So we have the suspects and we know how to trap them. The problem to get them together we need to send them after a couple." Miroku took a sip.

"So you and Sango go as a couple. What does that have to do with me?" Sesshomaru asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"We don't fit the victim profile. The women are dark haired but young looking. Those around them said they were kinda self centered but really could be sweet. The men were tall and strong jock like. I don't fit that and Sango looks older than she is not younger and cannot play the cheerleader type. The first victim she looks just like...Kagome." Miroku waited as Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Make her the target. You want me to ask her to put her life on the line again? Who are you looking at to play the jock husband?" Sesshomaru asked as Miroku took another gulp of his drink.

"Well it would be up to your team. Both you and your brother will fit the bill it's just who can play a stupid jock in love with Kagome better." Miroku spoke. "I need whoever to repot to my office in the next half hour so we can get started." Miroku then stood and walked out.

::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru walked back into the office and sat down before he faced the others.

"Inuyasha and Kagome you are needed to help Sango and Miroku on their target. You two need to act like a young married couple who just found out they are to have a baby but act like the jock and self centered type. Miroku needs you in his office now." Sesshomaru spoke fast so he wouldn't change his mind and tell Miroku to find someone else.

"Okay. Hey Naraku. (Kagome kicks Naraku's chair and he removes the head phones.) While I am helping another team keep marking this map I need a pattern to place this guy." Kagome spoke as she stood walking out a smile on her face her eyes telling Sesshomaru that it was really okay.

Inuyasha was in shock and wasn't sure if he heard his brother right.  
"You want me to act like her husband? I only care for her like a sister. Wait what are you saying I come off childish and stupid?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look you can pull off the husband just fine and between us you act like a cocky jock more than I do." Sesshomaru spoke pointing to the door.

"Yea well when I get a glowing review on my skills maybe you'll let me run a case." Inuyasha spoke waving bye.

"Yep that was the right call." Naraku spoke from the map.

:::::::::::::::

Kagome her hair straight in a short pink dress, pink high heels and a pink purse walked into the doctors office. She smiled as she walked up to the reception's desk and signed in. As she sat down Inuyasha walked in on a phone talking to Miroku.

"Oh yea I can't wait for this weekend. I mean think of all the hot girls on the beach." Inuyasha spoke as Kagome hit him with her purse. "Oh come on babe you know I only look." Inuyasha spoke to her as she looked away. "Yea she hasn't been feeling right so we are doing a check up. I'll call you when I am done." Inuyasha hung up the phone.

Kagome flipped her hair and flash her bright eyes as Inuyasha sat down. She looked around and before she looked back to her "husband" she saw their target.

Kagome sat in the office after the doctor working with the team came in talked to the two then walked out. Kagome waited when the doctor sent in their target who turned out to be another doctor in the clinic.

"Well I have some good news for the two of you." Kohaku said with a grin.

"Good news. There is no way there is good news with how I feel." Kagome spoke acting a little bratty.

"Well young lady for most couples this is good news. Looks like you two will be having a baby. You are two weeks away from finishing up your first trimester it looks like." Kohaku spoke glaring at Inuyasha who right away picked up his phone.

"Oh my god dude. No she's fine we are just going to have a little brat. No I am still going out this weekend no way am I missing those babes." Inuyasha was going on and on as Kagome sat there looking at the man before her.

"A baby? Are you kidding me? This means what for my heels and tanning?" Kagome spoke as a bratty as possible.

"Well my dear. You might not want to wear heels they could cause you to fall and hurt the baby. No tanning while you carry the baby as well. Now here is a list of things to do while you carry this little life." Kohaku spoke handing Kagome a piece of paper.

"This is a joke! Who said I wanted this? Inuyasha this is all your fault." Kagome spoke hitting Inuyasha with her purse.

"Come on now calm down we'll figure this out." Inuyasha spoke as he blocked the purse.

"You know my wife can't seem to have kids. We are always looking to help those who can't or don't want their kids." Kohaku spoke and Kagome turned to him.

"Like I would let you have our gorgeous baby. Come on dear we are leaving." Kagome spoke standing.

Kohaku watched them leave then ran to his phone.

"Honey I found another couple I'll get you their address." Kohaku could hear his poor crazy wife laughing over the phone.

"Oh another chance to have my baby." Kanna said on the other end.

:::::::::::

To keep the trap open Kagome was to stay with Inuyasha at his place while they waited to see how these two killers worked. Kagome was in the kitchen cooking while Inuyasha was making up a room for her to sleep in. Kagome was adding spice when the doorbell went off. Kagome walked over and opened the door and her heart sank.

"House check hound." Juromaru said with an evil girn.

"Get in here you idiots you want to give it away." Inuyasha spoke from the stairs.

Juromaru and Kageromaru walked in pushing Kagome to the side. They sat down as Inuyasha came and stood next to Kagome her hands already twitching for a knife.

"Alright boys as you can see she is here just making dinner I made her a bed in my room so if she was to leave I would know. Now will you please go outside and do your jobs and make sure those two don't try to get in here." Inuyasha spoke holding the door open.

"Yeah, yeah we will leave. Have fun Inuyasha." The two laughed out as they walked out.

Kagome was fuming she wanted to chase them down and kick them in the balls. Inuyasha pulled her back to her cooking where she started to calm down and went back to dinner. Kagome was glad to have a friend like Inuyasha.

::::::::::::::

The next day Kagome was working on a book when the doorbell went off. Kagome sat fixed her hair and her little red dress as she went to the door.

"Can I help you." Kagome spoke high rolling her eyes. The girl in front of her seemed mad but smiled just the same.

"My name is Kanna. You were chosen by radom for a nurse to come help you on your first pregnancy." Kanna spoke with a forced smile.

"Oh really come on in." Kagome spoke as she walked in and moved her hand over a little doll. When she moved the doll it turned on a mic that was connected to Sango across the street.

Sango jumped as she heard that Kanna had shown up at the house. She needed to see if they could trigger her so they could catch them in the act together.

"So I see here that your husband likes to go to the beaches and ski. Those kinds of things wont be able to happen with kids." Kanna spoke as she sat down.

"He does what he wants. Who am I to tell him no plus once I get fat I have to do what I can to keep him with me." Kagome spoke as she sat on the chair acting as if she was tired just from walking.

"I see. Please don't take this to heart but you two don't really seem like the kind of people who want kids. I could help you through these months then take the kid for you." Kanna spoke reaching out for Kagome.

"Are you with that player doctor. He was undressing me with his eyes. You two want my kid because it will be perfect. Get out!" Kagome pointed to the door as she spoke harsh.

"People like you should be put down. You only add horrible children into this world when those who would love and truly care for them go bare." Kanna spoke as she headed out the door. "Watch out little girl one day it could all end." Kanna was then out the door.

Sango and Miroku tracked Kanna back to her house where they watched and waited for them to make their move.

Kagome was sitting on the couch in her jeans and tee-shirt when her phone rang.

"Hey sango. So they are waiting on us to move. They have to trick the victims to the park somehow." Kagome was gonna to say more when someone knocked at the door. Kagome walked over and opened it to find a man holding a huge basket.

"This is for the new mom-to-be." The man spoke as he handed the basket to Kagome.

Kagome took the basket in as Inuyasha came in from upstairs. The two opened the basket to find money and lots of it. Then a letter saying we will pay top dollar for your baby. Show up at the park near the dark lake and we will go over the details. Kagome sat this was how they got their targets it was those who took their offer.

"Miroku? Yea its Inuyasha we have the missing link they trap them with promise of a lot of money. We will be meeting them by the dark lake. Yep no one else will be around a perfect place." Inuyasha hung up the phone.

::::::::::::::::

Kagome was reading her book at the table when the doorbell went off. Inuyasha opened the door to find his brother standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he let Sesshomaru pass.

"I came to make sure you were taking this serious." Sesshomaru spoke as he saw Kagome reading.

"He's doing really a great gob. I mean it's not a far leap from his true personality."Kagome answered with a laugh.

"Oh yea. Well you should see that one act like a spoiled brat. It's like she's barely working." Inuyasha smiled as he shot back.

Sesshomaru smiled he was worried that this was going to cause Kagome issues but it looked like with Inuyasha it was like playing a game with her brother.

"Good. I was just checking up on you two." Sesshomaru spoke looking over at Kagome.

"I am fine this couple will be easy to take down." Kagome spoke never putting her book down.

"I know but I still needed to check. Be careful tomorrow." Sesshomaru turned to walk out. Inuyasha followed him out a huge grin on his face.

"Are you falling for her?' Inuyasha asked once the door closed.

"I think so. I just don't want to make her think she has to like me back." Sesshomaru spoke then realized who he was talking to. "If you speak a word of this to anyone I will rip you apart." Sesshomaru spoke grabbing his brother.

"Okay! I wouldn't say a word. Just figure it out so you can work." Inuyasha spoke as his brother put him down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango pulled Miroku up into a large tree that was near the lake. Miroku pulled out a long sniper gun as Sango was setting up her radio.

"So you think you can get both in alive?" Miroku asked as Sango started to load her darts.

"As long as Inuyasha doesn't have to shoot first." Sango answered as she could see two figures walk up and then into the shadows.

"So they come early and wait." Miroku said as he saw the suspects waiting.

Kagome walked up in red high heels and a black short dress. Inuyasha walked next to her in jeans and a black polo shirt.

"So where are they?" Inuyasha spoke acting bored already.

"Give them time. I told you someone would pay huge for a baby and then we can be like we were." Kagome spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Good cause if you had to stay fat...gross." Inuyasha spoke as they stopped when they saw a red light on the floor it was the signal that they were close to the targets.

Kagome stopped and started to check her finger nails. Inuyasha was looking at his phone. Kagome then heard the sound of a gun click and Kagome looked up.

"You are horrible humans. Your given the gift of a child and you treat it it like trash." Kanna was now holding a gun to Kagome's face.

"What the hell is this?" Kagome spoke keeping her eyes on Kanna.

"All of you are the same. Your tall, thin and everyone either wants to be you or with you. Then you get pregnant and what do I hear, how it's going to make you fat, I cannot go tanning blah blah blah." Kanna was shaking as the gun was in her hand.

"Crazy bitch get that gun out of my wife's face." Inuyasha yelled about to reach for Kanna.

"Sorry pretty boy. You just back up and maybe you'll live to say good bye to your little woman." Kohaku spoke as he cocked his gun and Inuyasha stepped back.

Sango watched the couple rush Kagome and Inuyasha and she cursed under her breath.

"Crap! Unless they knock one of them out I can't really take a shot. If I hit the girl her husband will shoot Inuyasha and for sure that crazy bitch will shoot Kagome if her husband just falls." Sango held the gun tight she would wait a few more minutes.

"Come on Inuyasha." Miroku spoke to the air.

Kagome could see the anger in the woman before her.

"Why are you mad at me! I am not the only one who's ever done this." Kagome spoke in her clam tone now.

"It's not just that...you look like her." Kanna spoke holding the gun high.

"Like who?" Kagome was now talking normal.

"The whore who took my husband. She worked with him. She knew I was having a hard time having a kid. She also knew about the babies I had lost. She didn't care she slept with him anyways. She even stopped taking her birth control. Then one day she showed up at my house told me who she was and that she was carrying his baby. I was in shock and she laughed at me. Then she told me if I paid her she would give me the baby. All she wanted was enough to live for awhile and get her tummy tucked. I would have given everything for a baby. I paid her money every month till she gave birth then after she had the baby she ran off. She would send me photos and cards teasing me that she had my money and baby. She had her tummy tuck and she looked like she did before she had the baby. Then she made a mistake she took a picture inside her home. I looked and found her...she begged me and the baby cried. I killed her. I wanted to take my child but I couldn't it was never meant to be so I killed the child as well. Your just like her!" Kanna moved closer to Kagome's face.

"Kanna how is it you scan normal after you kill?" Kagome spoke as the gun was now right in her face.

"What? How did you know that?" Kanna froze.

Kagome didn't wait as she kicked up sending the gun into the air then tackled Kanna to the ground. Inuyasha turned fast and Kohaku froze he had no guts to kill face to face. Then he blinked fast as he started to fall. Inuyasha caught him as he fell.

'What have you done!" Kanna screamed pushing Kagome off her and running to her gun. "I'll kill you both..." Kanna blinked then fell to the ground a dart in her neck.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miroku sat in a room with Kohaku. Papers all over the table of the people he had helped kill.

"Why don't you tell me what happened here?" Miroku spoke to the man who was pale.

"I love my wife. I never stopped loving her. We tried and tried for kids but it just wasn't happening and she was going crazy. I just needed someone to talk to and poor Kagura was there for me. She was sweet as she told me it would be alright. Then one night after work she invited me to her place. I knew it was wrong but I just needed to feel like a man again. It was hot and I felt alive. I never spoke a word to Kanna about it. I felt that if I could do it with Kagura I could one day give my wife a child. Then I feel into a trap and slept with Kagura for two months before I ended it. I guess I broke her heart and so she went after my wife. The child wasn't ours and if she had told me I would have been able to prove it. She got pregnant about two months after our last time. Then one day I noticed money was gone then started to go back and the same amount was taken out every month. When I talked to Kanna she broke and told me what she had done and that it was worse for that morning she had killed Kagura. I was in shock and then afraid my wife was scanning red like fire red. They would have taken her away. I called her job told them she had lost another one and that she needed to take some time. They let it alone while I tried to find her help. Then I was told of Goshinki by a man on the Internet. I got those pills and she scanned clear. I was so happy. Then she started to tell me I needed to help her rid the world of people like Kagura. I didn't want to but I owed her for what I put her through. I helped her find the targets and when they took the bait of money we would rush them and she would kill the woman then I would shoot the man in the back. I started to take the pills as well." Kohaku spoke as he traced the photos.

"You killed so many. How much longer could you have gone since we caught Goshinki ?" Miroku asked holding in his rage.

"At lest a few years. I love my wife, I will always love her." Kohaku looked off as he started to repeat his words.

Miroku had him taken back to his cell as Kanna was brought in. She sat her anger all over her face.

"I was helping this world!" Kanna yelled.

"You killed people." Miroku spoke back.

"They were not people. They were monsters who were allowed to have children that would be lazy horrible people. How is that fair when I could have loved my child given them everything? Well think about it how many of the stupid breed when the good fight to have a child?!" Kanna yelled slamming her hands to the table.

"That is how life is. You took away those people's lives. They could have raised good kids you just judged them on meeting them a few times." Miroku spoke taking a breathe to hold his color.

"Goshinki gave me freedom. He allowed me to do as I wanted and since you all look for color I could walk right passed you. He sold this drug to so many people that soon that little scanner will be useless." Kanna laughed as Miroku had her taken away.

::::::::::::

Kagome was at her desk listening to the interviews when she felt someone breathing on her neck.

"This sounds like the start of a fun game don't you think so?" Naraku spoke as he moved Kagome's hair off her neck.

"Keep touching me and you'll go flying out that window." Kagome spoke as Naraku started to back off.

"Calm down I'm on your side." Naraku spoke with a grin.

"Really? Why didn't they scan you when you were caught? The first time you were scanned was when you were talking to the police and then it was red but why would it be red then it was at lest two hours later?" Kagome spoke as Naraku sat at his table.

"I guess that last act pushed me over the edge made me broken like you." Naraku answered.

Kagome looked at her partner and her fear rose he was a monster and she was sure that he had the pills that hid his color till he tried to act normal and scanned red. She knew that a war was coming and Naraku somehow was leading it. Kagome was still in thought when Sesshomaru walked in.

"Lets talk." Sesshomaru spoke making Kagome jump.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru down the hall and into a small room where there were no ears or eyes.

"I'm fine really you..." Kagome was cut off as Sesshomaru kissed her once more.

"I wasn't. I have been fighting this for a long time because I thought it could never be. I thought you would just see me like the other ass holes here. Then I saw you play house with Inuyasha and you were just reading a book like you were with family. You judge each of us on who were are and I know you will see this as a true feeling and not some ass trying to get into your pants." Sesshomaru was standing there as Kagome was in shock.

"You kissed me..." Kagome's brain couldn't come up with anything else.

"I want to be with you. I want to date you Kagome." Sesshomaru was holding Kagome by her hand.

"How? I can't go out. I can only have you at my place where you are going to get bored." Kagome started to look down.

"I haven't yet. I know what it means and I also know there is no rules to it. Can we please try?" Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes.

"We can try." Kagome spoke soft as Sesshomaru pulled her in and held her.


	7. I'll never go back to a cell

**Hope you all like please read and let me know.**

It was a warm Sunday afternoon many of the hounds were off shift and were allowed to roam around then apartment if they so chose to. Kagome took a small chair and sat right outside her home a cup of tea in her hand. She could hear those running around and for a moment it was like being in a collage dorm.

"Come on Rin give me back my book." Kagome could hear Jaken cry out.

"You are such a baby. I just wanted to see what a man who runs around hitting people with a staff while riding his back reads." Rin laughed.

"Rin come on stop it!" Jaken yelled and Rin stopped.

"Sorry I was just playing with you." Rin spoke soft handing over the book.

"If you weren't cute I'd hit you." Jaken spoke taking his book then walking to his room slamming the door.

Kagome smiled as Rin ran passed her and around the corner to her room. Kagome was happy as a soft breeze blew through her hair. Then she could hear the whisper of two male voices. She knew that one was Naraku but the other was of a man she was unsure about. She got up and jumping onto the railing of the floor she climbed up to the next floor where she found the two men taking in hush voices right in front of Naraku's home.

"Mukotsu? What are you doing talking to him?" Kagome spoke making both men jump.

"I was just asking him what it was like to work with you?" Mukotsu spoke and Kagome just shook her head.

"You still have a chance to go home. Your wife comes here every Sunday night and you have shown that if a doctor would treat you that its just a sickness you have not a monster inside you like the rest of us." Kagome spoke glaring at Naraku.

"Kagome we all know that you too should be given the same chance that I and many others have." Mukotsu said looking to the ground.

"I am broken . I chose to refuse the help they wanted to given me back then. We all know I have no family like you so do me a favor don't blow it." Kagome spoke as she headed for the stairs her stomach starting to hurt.

::::::::::::::::

Kagome was working on dinner when there was a knock on the door. She smiled as it opened and there in a blue shirt and shorts was Sesshomaru.

"I brought dessert." Sesshomaru held up ice cream and berries.

"That was very sweet of you." Kagome smiled as she reached for a few spices.

Sesshomaru went to close the door when a foot made the door stop.

"What the heck? I am right behind you." Inuyasha started to bark as he pushed open the door.

Kagome smiled as she put some fresh vegetables in a pan. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a light pink shirt. Inuyasha went to the couch and started going through her television channels. Sesshomaru sat the ice cream and berries in to the freezer. He then walked up and kissed the top of Kagome's head.

"How was your day off?"Sesshomaru asked as he reached over and took a carrot.

"Fine... Naraku was taking to Mukotsu earlier." Kagome spoke as she still felt unsure about that moment.

"Really? What would a guy like Mukotsu want to talk to Naraku? I mean one is just mad at the world and the other is a monster." Inuyasha spoke from the couch.

"I don't know but I worry about anyone who talks to him in whispers." Kagome spoke as she plated the meat and sides.

The three sat and ate while outside you could hear the other hounds having a small party.

"What is all that about?" Inuyasha asked as he drank his beer he had brought with him.

"Oh that we got a notice that your mom was going to be coming by tonight with her new interns." Kagome spoke as men outside started to howl. "I'll be right back." Kagome stood and walked out the door.

::::::::::::::::::

As the interns walked onto the hounds apartment grounds howls and yells started. One man stood tall as the young woman next to him at first felt nervous.

"You knew what you would be getting when you wanted to work in this department." Senator Taisho spoke looking at both her new interns.

"I never thought they would act like such animals." The female spoke.

"Dear Kikyo they are only doing this to get a rise out of you plus it wont last long wait and see." Senator Taisho spoke.

"How can you be so sure.?" The man spoke.

"That's simple Myoga there is one "hound" here that rules all and she isn't too happy about this." Senator Taisho spoke pointing to the building.

Kagome swung open her door and right away half of those howling stopped.

"Do you want to be seen as animals or what!?" Kagome yelled as two of the men tried to cry out to the the new female intern. "You are putting us to shame!" Kagome yelled kicking both off the railing and to the floor where a pool sat. Then slowly she walked and everyone stopped acting stupid. "Now if you want to meet the interns stand up and wave." Kagome yelled as she turned to see the interns for the first time.

Kagome froze as she saw the girl and then she bowed to the group now below her. Kagome wanted to run to her room when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow look at that new intern." Inuyasha spoke his eyes wide.

"Yeah." Kagome wanted to run as her voice was breaking.

"I think I will go talk to your half-sister." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

"So you know?" Kagome spoke turning around fast facing Inuyasha.

"I have actually been trying to get a date with her for a while then mom pulled me to the side and told me that she was your half-sister. I don't care. I also haven't told her I know this fact either. I am hoping she will like me enough to tell me." Inuyasha said with a large grin.

"I doubt it but go have fun. She loves to go to places where she can see the sea." Kagome spoke before going to her room.

Kagome closed the door and fell into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Why would she want to work in this field." Kagome spoke into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Maybe it's her way of carrying for you." Sesshomaru answered barely believing his own words.

Kikyo saw Inuyasha coming from talking to a hound and she smiled.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Kikyo spoke as she saw the girl walk back to her room. "Who was that you were talking to?" Kikyo asked a little nervous.

"Oh he she's my partner...well my hound as most would say. " Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Really she is your hound. She looks very pretty have you ever been with her?" Kikyo had to know as she asked..

"Kagome!? No she's like my sister. I have had to play the part of her boyfriend or husband but never in real life. So now that you know, how about dinner tonight we can go to that small seafood place near the water?" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"I don't see why not." Kikyo said with a grin and a giggle.

:::::::::::::::::

Kagome was working on her files and her target that was placing bombs all over the place. She was about to scream out of frustration when an alarm went off and the loud speaker came up.

"Calling detectives Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku. We have an emergency we need you and your hounds to report to china town now!" The voice spoke over the speakers.

Kagome, Sango and Naraku ran to the van and sat for awhile no words spoken as they drove.

"This is bad."Sango finally spoke as she held her gun.

"A hound is lose." Kagome spoke as she rubbed her pointer finger against her knife.

"Do we know who is in china town?" Naraku asked as he was laying on the floor.

"No because the case I that involved that area should have gone to Sango." Kagome spoke as she pushed the blade a little letting some blood drip from her finger.

:::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru pulled up with the other detectives to drones rushing and other detectives over a body. The three ran from the car to find Mukotsu"s handler on the ground a gun wound to his neck. The drones trying to keep him alive.

"Do we know what happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he knew that Kagome was not far behind.

"The recordings that we have show these two coming to this building where a known female gun runner was holding up after she killed her boyfriend and his family. They showed up and Mukotsu pulled a gun out of his coat and just shot him then went inside. We cleared anyone else from the building its just him alone in the room at the top of the stairs." A detective answered holding the dieing man's hand.

"Keep all detectives away. We will have the hounds clear then we will go." Sesshomaru spoke as Inuyasha and Miroku were setting up a mobile station.

"What?! The hounds? They could join together in there and then we would be in real trouble." Another detective spoke.

"He will kill any detective on site. He will hesitate with us and we will bring him down." Kagome spoke making all turn to her and the others.

"Take him down." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome started to walk into the building with Naraku on one side Sango on the other, as they walked in their radios turned on allowing those outside to hear what was going on.

Sango ran up the stairs to the floor above where she set up her gun aiming for the front door. Kagome and Naraku walked to the room above where Mukotsu was held up. Kagome walked to the middle of the floor where she placed a small fire bomb. As she walked back a hole was burned through and you could see the room below.

"Come and get me I will take you all down!" Mukotsu yelled.

Kagome felt a part of her heart drop but before she could answer Naraku jumped through the hole.

"Come on buddy you caused enough..." Naraku was stopped when a gun fired and he was hit in the shoulder sending him to the floor. When he looked up to say more he felt the butt of the gun hit his cheek.

Kagome jumped down as Mukotsu was standing over Naraku.

"Stop! Mukotsu what happened?" Kagome spoke calmly as she waited.

"You sent me here. You sent me here with the temptations of a girl with guns." Mukotsu spoke now holding the gun at Kagome.

"I would never do that to you. I knew long ago that you had dreams of hot women and guns. I never gave you cases that had either. I wanted you to go home to your wife." Kagome spoke as Mukotsu came closer.

"It popped up on his computer and he laughed when I told him we shouldn't do it. He laughed at me." Mukotsu spoke the gun now facing the floor.

"How long ago did you start taking the pills?" Kagome spoke fighting tears.

"About two weeks ago they showed up in front of my door. It was a gift from my handler it said. I thought it would help me but it let lose all the darkness I held. I no longer had the power to keep it in. I shot him right in the neck the blood come flying out." Mukotsu was giggling as he thought about what he had done.

"You could have gone home with your wife...Is that why you sent her away?" Kagome was asking as she was looking around the room.

"I was lost and I could feel it and after I talked to him I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. I told her to live on and if I came through I would call her. She smiled at me and told me she would always love me. I guess if your here that I am in a lot of trouble." Mukotsu spoke as he raised the gun once more at Naraku.

"Let him be. You hurt him enough. How do you want to end this?"Kagome spoke soft as she saw the guns on the front door set up so if anyone was to walk in they would be killed.

"Well if I walk out Sango is in wait. No I don't want her to see me with a gun shot to the head. You can do it Kagome , you can do it so I still look like me." Mukotsu spoke as he turned to Kagome once more.

"You want to die that bad?" Kagome spoke and for a moment she wasn't sure if she would be able to kill this man before her.

"I will keep killing that's all I want to do now. The gun runner she fought but in the end she too is dead in that bathroom her head shot clean off. I will shoot at you if it helps you my dear." Mukotsu spoke as he raised his gun.

"I see never again a cell, never again cause your wife pain." Kagome spoke.

Mukotsu was about to pull the trigger when Kagome kicked the gun out of his hands As he jerked forward Kagome pulled his legs taking him to the ground. Kagome jumped on his chest where she looked into the man's eyes.

"Set me free!" Mukotsu yelled.

Kagome took her hands and in a clean move broke his neck killing him. Kagome then stood and walked to the door and one by one removed the gun trap. She then opened the door.

"Room clear! Suspect...suspect dealt with. We need medic drones Naraku has been shot possible broken jaw." Kagome spoke loud as she started down the stairs as her handlers and Miroku ran passed her.

Kagome sat on the grass as drones were cleaning the scene and detectives were putting their stories together. Kagome watched Naraku get loading into a van to take him to the hospital and she felt anger. He knew last week that this man was off and he said nothing. She was so angry that she felt her tears and she covered her face in her knees like a child.

"Kagome there you are? What happened in there? He sounded crazy?" Sango asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"He was gone. He lost all control of that sickness he had. To make it worse he was set up. Someone sent him here. I would never even on a good day send him to a case like this, but someone did and made it look like it came from me."Kagome spoke from her knees.

"He just shot that girl's head right off with one of her shot guns." Sango spoke as she put her head on Kagome's back.

"All they will talk about is how he was a monster in the end. Few will talk about the fact that those pills are somehow inside this world. He was a good man. His wife loved him so much and now she will burry him labeled a monster." Kagome let it out as she started to cry.

:::::::::::::::::::

The Senator with Kikyo in tow was going over the reports coming in from the China town attack. She was reading more papers when she heard the van pulling up and Kagome's voice.

"He was set up!" Kagome was yelling at a detective pulling out the body of the dead hound. "Let his wife see him!" Kagome yelled as they took the body off. Kagome turned and walked down the hall were she was to give her report.

"Looks like she is here." Senator Taisho spoke as she and Kikyo walked into an interview room.

Kikyo was a little nervous as they were now face to face with her half sister. She had been crying but her anger was written all over her face as well.

"Thank you for coming in to talk to me." Senator Taisho spoke as she sat and then touched Kagome on the hand.

"What do you need to know." Kagome spoke looking up.

"Just tell me what happened and what we need to be looking for." The Senator spoke and Kikyo was taken back.

"I don't mean to ask but couldn't you ask the handlers. They are the thinkers right?" Kikyo asked looking over at her sister.

"In many cases yes but Kagome is smarter than any handler I have. She also was the only one other than Naraku who was in that room." The Senator spoke looking at Kagome hoping she would speak.

Kagome took a deep breath before she spoke. "We opened the ceiling and after Naraku jumped down and was hurt I came down. I just needed to know what was wrong with him. He was a hound with a way out. He just needed a little more time, even his wife hadn't given up hope. Then I could see it in his eyes that he was lost in a fog. That pill not only will give one the freedom to be who they want but will release evil in those who fight against it. He couldn't come back alive he would go crazy in a cell and he couldn't face his wife once he realized what he had done. He could have walked out and let Sango shoot him but he wanted to look good for his wife one last time. So he came at me knowing I would do what needed to be done. I ended his life for it was the right thing to do." Kagome was done as she stood.

::::::::::::::::::

Kagome was walking towards the morgue she needed to see if they would release Mukotsu"s body to his wife. She was deep in thought when someone came from nowhere and hugged her.

"You set him free. Oh you poor thing thank you so much." The woman was holding Kagome and crying.

"I..." Kagome couldn't speak as Mukotsu"s wife held her.

"He told me so much about you. He always said you were the only hound that should be free. He told me how you take on life as it is handed to you. He loved you like a daughter." The woman spoke as Kagome was just standing there.

"Mrs. We have paper work for you to fill out so you can take your husband's body." A man spoke and Kagome was brought back.

"They are releasing him? That means he wont be labeled a hound in death." Kagome spoke as she looked at the paperwork.

"I was called a few hours ago they said they feel he was set up and because of that the Senator is letting him be buried as a free man." The wife spoke as she started to fill out paperwork.

Kagome was happy and was about to go find Sango when she heard a male hound making rude comments. Kagome turned to find Hank half drunk making sexual comments to the Senator and Kikyo. Kagome walked fast to the man.

"Such a pretty girl...want to come to my place and see what is inside yourself." Hank laughed as he reached out for Kikyo.

Kikyo was in shock as the Senator was about to call for help.

"That's not nice!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed Hank by the hand twisting it behind his back then kicked behind his knees taking him to the ground. "Tell them your sorry." Kagome spoke as she could see something was a little off in Hank.

"Sorry...please let go Kagome." Hank spoke as the pain from his arm was making him want to cry.

Kagome tossed Hank to the ground then bowed to Kikyo and the Senator.

"I'm glad to see that everything is okay. Hank should go see the doctors something is wrong with his medicine." Kagome spoke then walked off.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome was in the office her large map staring back at her. Inuyasha was watching her work his heart sad for Kagome was just doing what she could to keep from crying again. He wanted to say something when Sesshomaru and Naraku walked in.

"Well looks like he lucked out with just a bruised cheek and the gun shot to the shoulder. Also Kagome somehow Hank's drugs were at some point switched and it was those pills that Goshinki made." Sesshomaru spoke his words making Kagome shiver.

"We are going to have a problem soon if we don't figure out how these pills are getting into the hands of hounds." Kagome spoke looking right at Naraku.

"I agree Kagome." Naraku spoke a large grin on his face.


End file.
